In Your Dreams
by Hyper Mellow
Summary: 11-23-2009 UPDATE! Andie, Jen and Joey start having weird dreams about one another and basically turn their dreams into a reality. FEMSLASH ahead...
1. Reading Material

Title: In Your Dreams  
  
Author: Mel D.  
  
Distribution: If you enjoy this fan fiction and want it for your site...it shouldn't  
be a problem....but just email me first for permission.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok I admit it, none of the Creek's characters belong to me, they are all   
Paul Stupin's and my god Kevin's Creek kids so please, don't sue me.   
  
Pairing: Andie/Joey/Jen  
  
Spoilers: Nope, nada, zero..ok u get the idea. ;)  
  
DC TIME FRAME: Beginning of Season 4, Pacey and Joey DID NOT fall in love   
or sail away over the summer, Joey stayed in Capeside and hung out with Andie & Jen.  
  
Thank Yous: Thanks to the lovely Katie Holmes, Michelle Williams and Meredith Monroe for playing their roles   
so well on the show that it has allowed me to see their characters in more than one light.   
And of course to Kevin Williamson, without him no Dawson's fics would be possible.  
  
Warning: This is an f/f/f slash fic, so if you not into "slash" which refers to two   
or more people (in this case girls and be look out for some m/m action from Jack)  
engaging in sexual relations then u may wanna hit your back button now.   
  
Summary: Jen, Andie & Joey begin to have strange dreams about one another, and basically  
turn their dreams into reality **SLASH WARNING**  
  
Feedback: Yes, yes, yes!! I'd love to hear your thoughts...but since I can't actually   
"hear" them just drop me an email so I can "read" them. LOL  
  
**PS: After a year without site access I finally got a new computer/account...if u have read this story before   
u are in for a treat because I added a bunch of new chapters since then...I hope u enjoy!!**  
IN YOUR DREAMS  
Chapter 1 - Reading Material  
  
Andie loosened the zipper on her book bag as she stumbled into the public library.   
"Ok now for the right section" she mumble softly as she looked down, up and then down again   
at all the aisles. "B, B, where are the damn Bs" she continued to mumble as she walked down an   
aisle. "Found it" she said straining for a hardback book located on the 3rd shelf.  
  
"Need some help with that?" a voice said from behind her. Andie startled by this quickly jerked   
around in surprise to see who the mysterious belonged to. "Hey Andie what book are you looking   
for?"   
  
"God Jen you scared the hell out of me..um...I'm just looking for..um books" Andie said in a   
hurried voice.   
  
"Gee Andie you sure, I wouldn't have thought that you'd come into a library to find reading  
material" Jen joked until noticing that Andie wasn't really paying much attention to what she was  
saying. "Well I thought it was funny" Jen said doubtfully and exhausted.  
  
"Yeah," Andie said concentrating more throughly on the book shelf. Jen could clearly see that  
Andie was clearly in library la la land.  
"Ok Andie you seem to be on the busy side right now so I'll see you later."  
  
"Ok bye Jo..I mean Jen" Andie said. Jen walked down pass the "B" section and finally was out of   
sight. Andie giving a relieved sigh grabbed the book she had been reaching for. She then   
scanned the area quickly making sure it was clear of clerks, people, goats and whatever else   
she thought that was living and could just casually stroll down the "B" section aisle. Finally  
she opened the book to the first page which read "Bi-Sexuality...It's Not A Big Deal" by "Tina   
Banks." She stuffed the book into her book bag and quickly walked down the aisle pass the sign   
out desk and through the door, ~**There that wasn't so bad, now if I can just get home and get   
up to my room with no interruptions I'll be in the clearing**~ she thought. Andie was dealing   
with lots of stuff at the moment, her dad had left again to tend to business as usual leaving   
her and "Jackers" to figure out whatever life changing emotional events their bodies and   
hormones may have been going through and not to mention the two of them having to take care of   
their mom during her on again off again "sanity" train to getting well. But on top of all that   
Andie was having her own crisis..over the summer her and Jen had spent a lot of time together,  
she liked Jen's company a lot, they went out to lunch, had sleep overs and did all the normal   
other stuff that what Andie liked to call "good friends" did together. But then one night when   
Andie had fallen asleep at her desk she had a funny dream about Jen....she was at Jen's house   
and they were lying on her bed watching a movie with some other girl who she couldn't seem to  
make out. They started having a pillow fight and fell to the floor. As they tried to get up   
Andie looked over to see Jen pressing her pinkish lips against the other girl's arm and working  
her way down to her hands. Andie moved over to Jen to get a closer look at what she was doing   
and then...Her dream ended there, she woke up at her desk and thought nothing of it, until   
during the next few times she hung out with Jen and felt new feelings surfacing.......... 


	2. It's Not Saturday

Chapter 2 - It's Not Saturday  
  
The sound of the alarm clock radio squeezed through the mass of blankets on Joey's bed and went   
directly into her ear. "You better get up if you want a chance at the bathroom before Bodie   
wakes up and gives Alexander a bath in there." Bessie said as she hit the snooze on Joey's alarm   
clock.   
  
"Please tell me it's Saturday and I just happen to mistakenly set my alarm clock so it would  
wake me up at this".... she looked up at the clock and pushed her brown hair out of her face,   
"incredibly ridiculous morning hour" she finished with a stretch.   
  
"Sorry Kid" Bessie said " you're a day ahead of yourself..it's school time". Joey groaned as  
she pulled her still asleep body out of her bed and slowly made her way to the bathroom.  
"Oh Joey," Bessie called.  
  
"Yea" the other sister said with a yawn.   
  
"I forgot to tell you Jen called you last night"  
  
"Oh really" Joey said "what did she want?"  
  
"Um..she said something about you and Andie staying over for a movie night sleep over and she   
wanted you to meet her at her house around 6" Bessie continued to yell over the sound of the   
water running as Joey brushed her teeth.   
"Alright" Joey said shutting off the water and opening the door wearing only a pair of jeans   
and a white bra with a smudge of red toothpaste foam in the corner of her mouth.   
"Expect me home later then to get my stuff" she said digging in her drawl and finally pulling   
out a gray faded tee shirt.   
  
"Ok" Bessie said meeting Joey in the kitchen as she fixed a bottle for Alexander. Joey quickly   
picked up a banana from the table, peeled it, took a few bites and put it down.  
  
"Gotta go Bessie" Joey said with a mouth full of mush.   
  
"Bye Jo" Bessie said as Joey grabbed her books and headed out the door, she finished chewing   
and swallowed hard on her light breakfast, when she heard the sound of familiar Jeep.  
  
"Hey Pac" Jo said walking over to his Jeep.   
  
"Hey Potter, you ready?" he asked stepping out of the jeep and clearing his throat.   
"You're escort has arrived" he said in a joking manly tone. Joey hopped in the truck and sat   
back to buckle her seatbelt. "Let's get this Friday morning over with" Pacey said starting up   
his Jeep again and skidding off. As Pacey was driving he noticed how quiet Joey was, she   
wasn't uttering a single word to him, not even one good old insult as she would usual spar with  
him the whole way to school, she just simply sat staring out the passenger's seat window...it   
was like she was staring off into space. "Earth to Joey, come in Joey" Pacey said in a loud   
tone.  
  
"Oh sorry Pac...I was just/"   
  
"Admiring the beautiful scenery of this otherwise boring little town?" Pacey said cutting her off.   
  
"No" Joey said turning to face him, "thinking about this dream I had last night" she said softly.   
  
"Oh and was I involved in this little dream of yours?" he said sarcastically glancing over at   
her before turning back to face the road.  
  
"No Witter the day I dream about you is the day that hell freezes over" Joey said giving him  
a slightly hard nudge in the arm.   
  
"Ok just checking" he said pulling into the school parking lot. Pacey stepped out of the car  
"We've reached our final destination.... Ms. Potter are you coming?"   
"Yea...got to go Pacey....see you later" she said stepping out of the car and walking quickly   
towards the school with a very deep in thought look on her face. She was in the process of  
recalling the fuzzy details of her dream, it was about Jen, her and another girl all having   
some kind of pillow fight at Jen's house, they all tossed their pillows at each other until   
they had rolled onto the floor laughing. Jen's pinkish lips had brushed the side of Joey's arm  
while she was trying to stand up. Joey felt the softness of Jen's lips brush her arm but still   
tried to ignore it and get up. As she was trying to get up Jen pulled her back down and began  
kissing her arm and working her way down to her hand, the other girl started to move closer to   
Jen to watch her actions and then, then....~um~....she lost the rest...her mind went blank, she  
shook her head and realized she was just about at her class door, she collected her thoughts and   
switched her brain into "school mode" and walked into the room.~I can deal with this later~   
she thought as she took her seat. 


	3. Classroom Daze

Chapter 3- Classroom Daze  
  
Jen slunk down in her seat barely awake. ~Dammit I can't believe it's only 5th period~  
She picked up her history text book and placed it in front of her, she then stood it on its   
spine and flipped to some pages. ~Sleep time~ she thought, putting her head down behind the   
book. Jen fell asleep in less than 5 minutes and entered dream land. She found herself sitting   
in her room with Joey and someone else, she wasn't to sure who it was. Jen, Joey and the other   
girl all wore nothing but fleece pajama bottoms and their silky bras, Jen's pink, Joey's white   
and the other girl's gray. Jen picked up a pillow and tossed it at Joey, Joey repeated the   
action right back at Jen. The other girl then got involved and began tossing pillows at both   
of them until all of them ended up laughing on the floor, two of the girls scrambled to get up   
when Jen's pinkish lips brushed the side of Joey's arm as Joey was almost to her feet. That's   
when Jen pulled Joey back and began kissing her arm and moving her way down towards   
Joey's hand, the other girl moved closer to Jen to observe what she was doing and then...  
  
"MS. LINDLEY!!" Jen awoke abruptly to the sound of Mr. Gainer's hard voice. "I don't remember   
me saying anything about turning to page 15 and dozing off into your book," he said sternly.  
  
"Mr. Gainer I just had a rough night last night" she said collecting herself.  
  
"Have you not heard of sleeping at night Ms. Lindley?' He paused observing her and the rest of   
the class, "have any of you heard of that term...sleep, yes people despite what you think the   
term does exist, and if you think that you can just pass my class by dozing off through it and   
turning in a few home works..." he paused again and this time looked directly at Jen,   
"In your dreams!" he said loudly just as the bell sounded. Jen traced her forehead with her   
fingers, picked up her books and left the classroom. Jen walked down the hall to see Andie   
walking towards her.  
  
"Hey Andie, you will be present for my little Shing dig tonight right?" Jen said smiling.   
  
"Yea, you said around six right?" Andie asked.  
  
"Uh huh, see you then" Jen said opening her locker and getting out a hardback book and checking   
the stamped date on the back. "Shit I was suppose to return this to the school library yesterday.  
well I guess I'll go do it now" she mumbled as she stuffed it into her bag and headed towards   
the library. There was dead silence in the library and the only people Jen spotted were three class   
nerds who were all seated at a rounded table reading chemistry books. Jen walked over to the   
section she found the book in and looked around again only to still see the three nerds buried   
in their books. She reached into her bag and pulled out the hardback and slipped it into its   
right spot, the spine read "Bread making." Jen then slowly moved down the aisle when spotted a   
book she thought might shed some light on her weird dream. She reached up and quickly put the   
book into her bag...she then peeked into her bag to make sure she'd grabbed the right one.   
A bit of light came through into her bag and shined on the book cover which read "Bi-Sexuality,  
It's Not A Big Deal" by "Tina Banks." Jen shook her head in agreement that it was the right one   
and made her way out of the library without being noticed ~If there is a god...which I'm still   
deciding on....thank you~ she thought as she reached the lunchroom. 


	4. Two Copies To Spare

Chapter 4 - Two Copies To Spare  
  
Joey checked her watch for the time, "4 o' clock" she said as she headed up her porch steps   
and into her house. ~Ok I have 2 hours~ Joey went into her room and bent down to get out a   
small brown suitcase from under her bed, she packed a pair of jeans, some pajama bottoms, two   
shirts, bra, underwear, her toothbrush and some compact makeup. "There" she said. Joey walked back   
into her living room and sat down on the sofa. As she dug through her backpack for something   
the phone rang, she walked over to the counter and picked it up...it was Dawson.  
  
"Hey Jo how are you?" he said in a cheerful tone.   
  
"Good just got home from school and made a stop at the library so I'm a little beat' she said   
cupping the phone between her ear and neck as she continued to look through her book bag.   
  
"Oh ok..um anyways I um called because I was wondering if you'd be up for movie night tonight..  
it's Pacey's pick since we did watch JAWS last week at my expense" Dawson said.   
  
"Well Dawson as much as I'd loved to come over and see Pacey's favorite Mighty Duck movie for   
the 50th time I kind of already have plans" Joey said finally pulling out of her bag what she   
had been looking for.."and some reading to do" she finished staring down at the book she'd   
pulled out.   
  
"Ok that's fine, so if you don't mind me asking...do you have a date tonight?"  
  
"No Dawson" Joey chuckled "No date for me tonight unless you'd consider a Jen and Andie sleep   
over party a date" she said bringing a sort of surprised look to her own face trying to make   
herself believe she just said that.   
  
"Guess no date then...well have fun Jo" Dawson said.   
  
"I will Dawson...bye" she said hanging up the receiver. She made her way back to the couch and   
put her book bag to the side. Then licking her index finger she turned to the first page of the  
book which read ""Bi-Sexuality...It's Not A Big Deal" by "Tina Banks." ~Good thing they had   
two copies of this at the public library~ she thought skimming through a few pages before   
picking up the stereo remote and putting on her "RENT" cd to her favorite track "Seasons of   
Love"..she really loved this song, it made her think about all the fun things she'd done with   
Jen and even Andie over the summer, she's continued to read the book while remembering all the   
fun they'd had. She must've lost track of time because before she knew it she checked her watch  
"Shit 540,I better go" she said out loud. she went into her room took the suitcase she'd packed  
from her bed and stuffed the book she'd been reading inside it under her pajama bottoms, closed  
it up and went out to the dock. She untied the scratchy ropes attached to her boat and rowed   
her way towards Dawson's house since his was right next to Jen's, once there she docked the   
boat, walked up to Jen's house and knocked on her door.   
  
"Come in it's opened" Jen yelled. 


	5. Small Favor Discovery

Chapter 5 - Small Favor Discovery  
  
"Jen this isn't hide and go seek you're suppose to greet your guests at the door", Joey said in  
a sarcastic tone. Jen's head popped out of her room just as Joey was ending her sentence.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Joey I was just trying to get my damn VCR to start functioning on a normal level,"  
Jen said cracking her knuckles.  
  
"Did you succeed in your task?" Joey asked anxiously.  
  
"Actually yes, and as a blonde girl with a decent education I feel pretty damn good," Jen said   
laughing. She motioned for Joey to come into her room. As they entered Jen pointed out her VCR  
while raising her chin and smiling proudly before bursting into a laugh.  
  
"Good job with the VCR Jen, so where's Andie?" Joey asked curiously.  
  
"Oh she said she'd be a little late because Jack failed to mention he forgot to do his chores   
this morning." Jen said walking over towards her tv and taking out two blockbuster tape cases  
from it.  
  
"So what movies did you get for our viewing pleasure?" Joey asked taking them from Jen's hands  
and turning them to the side. "Ohh I've heard of this movie, yeah this is the one with that  
really cute actor in it," she said tapping her index finger on the box.  
  
"You mean Chris Klein?" Jen asked.  
  
"Yeah thats him, he's such a cutie If I couldn't get my hands on Leo he would definitely be my  
next choice." Joey said with a sweet half smile.  
  
"Yeah cute does describe him well," Jen said laughing. Just then a knock was heard at the front  
door. "Well since a certain someone mentioned that this wasn't hide and go seek..." Jen looked  
over into the hall "then I better go get that" she finished. "Just a sec" she said running to  
the door and opening it.  
  
"Hey sorry I'm late" Andie said in an out of breath voice.  
  
"That's ok, come on in" Jen said taking a hold of on of Andie's many bags. "Joey, Ms. Mcphee  
has arrived." Jen yelled down the hall. Joey head popped out of Jen's room just as Jen's had  
earlier.  
  
"Hey Andie.." Joey said glancing down at the 4 bags Andie had beside her. "Are you sure you  
have enough for one night?" Joey asked sarcastically as she grabbed a bag and carried it to  
Jen's bed.  
  
"You know me I have to be prepared for anything" Andie said smiling.   
  
"Hey Jen umm I wanna get changed now, I know it's early and all but I have to get out of   
these school clothes," Joey said.  
  
"Yeah that's a good idea" Andie said reaching for a bag "Jen can I use your bathroom?"  
"Sure..and uhh Joey you can use the one right in here" Jen said pointing it out. Both girls  
walked out of Jen's room, within a second the sound of doors closing was heard as Jen sat on  
her bed eating some popcorn she had made earlier. As she was munching a voice from the closer  
bathroom called to her.  
  
"Hey Jen I forgot my pajama bottoms could you go in my bag and get them for me?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yeah sure what do they look like?" Jen asked opening Joey's brown suitcase.  
  
"Patchy gray" Joey called back.  
  
"Oh here they/" Jen's words were cut short after she lifted the pajama bottoms and found  
what was under them. Jen's eyes widened as she pulled the book Joey had stuffed in her suitcase  
before and brought it closer to her face. ~No way...No fucking way!~ Jen thought to herself  
before snapping back into reality.  
  
"Jen sometime tonight would be good" Joey said impatiently. Jen quickly stuffed the book under  
some of Joey's other clothes, shut the suitcase and walked towards the bathroom. The door was   
cracked opened and a hand emerged. Jen looking in the opposite direction handed the bottoms to  
Joey. "Thanks" Joey said. Jen took a hard breath and walked back towards her room when another  
voice called.  
  
"Hey Jen...blue suitcase, front pocket, could you get me my brush?" Andie called. An exahausted  
looked grazed Jen's face.  
  
"Yea Andie, hold on." Jen said walking back into her room and placing Andie's blue suitcase  
on her bed. ~Hmm maybe Andie has got the book too~ Jen thought sarcastically as she reached  
into the front and felt something other than a brush it actually felt more like....a book. She  
pulled out the unknown object and a familiar shocked look came over her face again.   
~Uhh I was KIDDING~ "I am so dreaming, I just/ I have to be dreaming..yup I'm gonna wake up..uh huh,"  
Jen said softly to her self with a panic look on her face.  
  
"Jeeeen" Andie called. Jen repeated her actions and stuffed the book back into the suitcase,  
grabbed the brush and headed towards the other bathroom. Another extented hand awaited as  
Jen approached the bathroom. "Thaaaank you," Andie said in a long tone.  
  
"No problem" Jen said walking back to her room and flopping onto her bed. She ran her fingers  
through her curls and laid back on her pillow. ~**Where those books a sign**~ she thought.  
~Does this mean that something it suppose to happen between us tonight~ she continued  
staying deep in thought. "Yeah right....in you dreams Jen..literally" she said softly.  
  
"Who you talking to?" A voice suddnely asked. Jen looked up to see Andie and Joey in the doorway  
dressed in their pajama bottoms and tees. 


	6. Piecing It Together

Chapter 6- Piecing It Together  
  
"I was just ummm..." Jen paused and looked down at her watch for second before tapping the   
glass seal around it "talking about this damn watch, it's been broken and I have no clue what's  
wrong with it" she finished taking the watch from her wrist before Joey and Andie could realize   
it was perfectly fine and ticking.   
  
"Oh we thought you found a new friend in here," Andie said with a laugh.  
"Shall we?" Joey asked picking up one of the movie boxes and motioning towards the tv.  
  
"Yeah good idea Joey" Andie said plopping onto Jen's bed next to Jen. Joey put the movie in and  
walk towards Jen's bed.  
  
"Move over!" Joey said playfully pushing Andie closer to Jen as the sound of previews were   
heard in the backround.  
  
"Heeey" Andie said laughing "I'm gonna press charges.." she said laughing harder.  
  
"I'll be your lawyer Andie," Jen said cracking a smile and tossing a pillow at Joey.  
  
"Dawson will tell you I am the queen of pilliow fights..so you may wanna re-think throwing   
pillows at me" Joey said tossing the pilliow and bursting into laughter.  
  
"Enough you two!" Andie said grabbing two piliows from beside Jen's bed and hitting Joey and   
Jen with both of them on opposite sides. Jen and Joey grabbed the pillows from Andie and   
starting hitting her with them until feathers were visible, the pillow fight continued until   
all 3 girls were rolling on the floor in an uproar of laughter. Jen laid on the floor close to   
Joey with Andie directly across from her. Jen stared at both Andie and Joey as she laid on the   
floor laughing ~God Joey looks so sexy when she laughs~ she thought. After about ten mintues  
of laughing the girls stopped to catch their breath. Joey being the closest to Jen's bed began  
to pick herself up from the floor and slightly brushed Jen's lips with her hand,that's when Jen  
realized it was now or never to make her move. Joey pushed herself up leaving one hand on the   
floor, suddenely Jen grabbed Joey's arm and began kissing it softly working her way down to her  
hand. Andie is total aw of what Jen was doing inched her way towards Joey to get a closer look.   
Joey fell back to the floor and in a moment of pure innocence let Jen get to the tip of her   
index finger before realizing what was actually going on.  
  
"Jen, wha-what the hell" Joey said pulling her hand back from Jen's lips.  
  
"God Joey I'm sorry i-i-it's just that.." Jen studdered before grabbing her remote from the  
floor and switching off her tv, "Its just that well I found your book and I/"  
  
"You found m-m-my book????!" Joey said cutting her off.  
  
"In your suitcase, it was an accident I mean I'm sorry, I guess you put it under your  
pajama bottoms because when you ask me to get them I sort-of saw it and well see/" Jen paused   
and looked over at Andie to see if she was still breathing seeing as she had yet to interrupt   
them. Andie had a freaked out look on her face similar to the one Joey was wearing.  
  
"Oh my god Jen did you find/.." Andie started to say before being cut off.  
  
"Yes..it was in your bag behind your brush...Andie I'm sorry...Joey I'm sorry I mean  
I don't know what to say." Jen said looking at both Joey and Andie. "You see I have  
the same one...the book that is, I took it out after I had this dream about you and some  
other girl" Jen said pointing at Joey. "And now it seems like in the past hour the events in   
my dream are coming to life and the next thing that happened in my dream was what I just did,   
when I kissed your hand" Jen said softly.  
  
"You had a dream about me, Jen this is too weird I had the exact same dream about you" Joey   
said in pure shock.  
  
"No you're lieing!" Jen said confusly.  
  
"No I'm not, it was you, me and another girl but I dont know who..." Joey's head began to   
wander before she was finally able to put together the pieces, the other girl in both her   
and Jen's dream was Andie.  
  
"Why are you both staring at me?" Andie said abruptly.  
  
"Andie you're the other girl!" Jen and Joey said in unison.  
  
"I am..oh my god I am..Jen I had a dream about you it was the same thing but I couldn't figure   
out who the other girl was with us..Joey it has to be you then!" Andie said in a shaky voice.  
  
The girls had finally put the pieces of their dream puzzle together and figured out that there   
must have been a reason they had all had the same dream and were now in the exact situaution   
they were in when they were dreaming...the only problem was..none of them knew what was suppose  
to happen next. 


	7. Where Do We Go From Here?

Chapter 7 - Where Do We Go From Here?  
  
"So what happens now?" Joey asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Jen I need to talk to you...alone" Andie said eyeing Joey.  
  
"Ok I get your drift" Joey said finally getting up and walking out "I'll be in the kitchen  
trying to figure out what the hell just happened if you need me" she said with slight anger   
shutting Jen's door.  
  
"I just can't believe it." Andie said.  
  
"Believe what?" Jen asked curiously.  
  
"That all three of us had the same dream and that in your dream you couldn't make out that it   
was me but you had clear view that the other girl was Joey," Andie said in a somewhat sad tone.  
  
"Andie is this what you wanted to talk about, so what you think that I intenionally didn't  
remember it was you in my dream just to piss you off? Come on Andie, people dream, they remember  
stuff they don't remember stuff I mean/" Andie cut Jen's words short as a small tear began to   
well up in the corner of her eye.  
  
"We spend pratically the whole summer together and then one night I have a dream...the same   
dream you had about Joey the only difference was in my dream I remembered you, not Joey I   
remembered watching you kiss her hand and waking up wishing," Andie stopped suddenly as a sob   
came from her mouth, she then covered her mouth with her hand to weaken the sound of the sob.  
  
"Andie go on, please tell me, you woke up wishing what??"  
  
"God this is so wrong" Andie sobbed again looking away from Jen and up at the ceiling.   
Jen gentley took her thumb and wiped the tears out of Andie's eyes.  
  
"Andie, you started this now tell me what you woke up wishing." Andie looked over at Jen again.  
  
"Wishing that you'd had been kissing mine instead of hers, ok I said it..happy..I got the book,  
I didn't know what else to do I mean I couldn't exactly tell you that I had all these weird   
feelings I didn't know how to describe for you since that summer night I had that dream."   
Andie had said it all in one big breath. She took a deep breath hoping that Jen would say   
something to her that didn't involve the words "leave" or "get out".  
  
"Andie, you surprise me" Jen said smiling slighty.  
  
"Surprise you?" Andie asked sniffely.  
  
"Yes, I never thought you'd be interested in girls, let alone me...that way, I mean the way   
you lusted after Pacey and then you seemed to hit it off with Will.." Jen's voice trailed.  
  
"Jen, Pacey and I have been over for almost a year now and the whole Will thing was just I   
guess you could say, a distraction for me so I wouldn't have to think about the/"  
  
"The way you felt about me?" Jen asked.  
  
"Yes" Andie said softly lowering her chin. On that word Jen moved slighty closer to Andie and   
lifted her chin up slowly she looked into Andie's deep eyes. "Jen I've never..I mean just with   
guys." Jen understood what Andie was saying even though to some it may have sounded unclear.  
  
"Andie back in New York..I did stuff with girls, you know, experimented and all."  
  
"But you're saying that you're a changed girl now since you've come to Capeside and don't get   
into that kind-of stuff anymore right?" Andie asked before answering herself seconds later.   
"Yeah it's ok Jen I understand" she said with a pout.   
  
"No, actually what I was gonna say was" Jen leaned in and brushed a strand of hair from Andie's  
forehead with her finger. "I did stuff with girls but never with girls I cared about as much as  
I care about you." She finished inching closer and closer to Andie's lips. Andie could feel  
Jen's body heat rising as she came closer to her lips. "So you wanna..." Jen whispered into  
Andie's ear and without finishing her sentence she got a whisper back.  
  
"You know I do," Andie whispered back. Jen smoothed her hand around Andie's cheek bone and   
pulled Andie to her lips, the kiss was meaniful and deep. Andie slinked her arm around Jen's   
neck and pushed her harder against her soft lips tightening the kiss, Jen complied and kissed   
back letting her mouth explore all of Andie's. Wanting more, Andie let her tonuge dart out and   
capture the taste of Jen's, their tonuges invaded each other's mouths in deep passion. Jen   
feeling the need for words slowly pulled out of the kiss.  
  
"How was that?" Jen asked playfully.  
  
"Wow is the only word that comes to my mind" Andie said smiling and pressing her head against   
Jen's. Jen repeated her actions from before and dove in for another kiss, just then the creak   
of a door was heard. 


	8. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Chapter 8 - Girls Just Wanna Have Fun  
  
Andie looked around the room. "What was that?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"I don't know probably just the wind creaked it," Jen said softly and quickly wanting  
to get back to what she was doing. "Kiss me," she whispered close to Andie's lips. Andie   
brought her attention back to Jen and obeyed, kissing her as hard as before. Jen managed to   
steady one hand on her bed and push herself up while still kissing Andie's lips, she pulled   
Andie onto her bed with her, planting soft kisses on her lips until they were both finally on   
and comfortable.   
  
"Jen...ohh...god what if," Andie panted. She did not want to stop kissing Jen but she was   
trying to get a sentence out in the midths of their make-out session.   
"Jen what if Joey comes in...we have to...I mean..I want to, but/"  
  
"Shhh," Jen mouthed putting her index finger to Andie's lips. "Just relax," she whisper as she  
began kissing Andie again and manevauring both of her hands under Andie's shirt and slightly  
squeezing her soft breasts. Andie let out a soft moan at her touch, she had been wanting Jen   
to touch her like that since last summer and it was now finally happening.  
  
"Mmmm Jen," Andie moaned as Jen continue to tease her and lick her neck. After about five   
mintues Jen decided it was time to speed things up a little. She lifted Andie's shirt from over  
her head to find a pretty gray silky bra. Andie, wanting to be playful sat up and kissed Jen   
who was on her knees on the bed. Andie reached behind herself and the soft sound of 2 clicks   
were heard before she slowly dropped her bra revealing two nice sized perky breasts.  
  
"Andie..I'm...speechless," Jen gulped staring directly at Andie's chest.  
  
"Oh you like these?" Andie teased whispering.  
  
"Why don't you tell me," Jen said as she moved in and took one of Andie's already erect nipples  
into her mouth, sucking on it for several seconds before moving to the other one. Andie gritted  
her teeth to avoid letting out a scream of pleasure as Jen worked her way from one breast to the  
other. She laid back on Jen's pillow letting her take full control over her upper body. She   
reached for Jen's shirt and pulled it over her head, Jen paused to get her shirt off and then   
went back to Andie's soft breasts. Jen then stopped and unhooked her own bra letting it drop   
to the bed side and showing off her marvelous mounds.  
  
Andie looked up and a grin slid across her face. "Jen I don't normally say things like this  
but what the hell...girl you have great tits," Andie said in a low tone reaching out and  
letting the palm of her hand move over each curve and nipple. Jen closed her eyes and took in   
what she was doing before pushing Andie onto her back again.  
  
"There's a lot of things you'll say tonight that you'd never normally say, I can guarentee   
that," Jen whispered as she put one leg over each side of Andie's. While still on her knees   
she began to untie Andie's pajama bottoms and slid them off her small waist. Once off Jen could  
see and smell Andie's passion through her cotton panties...she knew she wanted to taste Andie's  
passion as well. Jen took one hand and placed it on Andie's inner thigh, rubbing it ever so   
softly before slightly gracing Andie's clit while moving directly over to the other one. Andie   
bit her lip whenever Jen would grace that spot, wanting her to do nothing but stay in that one  
area. "Can I get these off?" Jen said flashing a sly grin at Andie before getting one back.   
Andie sat up again.  
  
"Only if you plan to get me off," she teased laying back down. Jen leaned into her and licked   
her lips.  
  
"Not a problem," Jen said moving back to Andie's panties and stripping them off her within a   
matter of seconds. Once off, Jen removed her own panties and tossed them to the floor before   
lying on her tummy and spearding Andie's legs revealing small brownish curls and her hard   
passion point. Jen took her thumb down to Andie's hard clit applying pressure to it before   
spearding her small folds. Jen leaned in and tasted her passion juices as she continued to rub  
her clit with her thumb. Andie laid there trying not to be too loud but wanting to show Jen   
she was doing a great job down there arched her lower body and wrapped one hand around Jen's   
head of blonde curls guiding her in the process. Before long Andie knew she was close and could  
not hold back any longer.  
  
"Jen..I'm gonna" was all she managed to say before the strong current of her orgasm flowed  
throughout her whole body. Jen did not stop until Andie's body went limp and her head crashed  
back to the pillow as she breathed hard. Jen collapsed on Andie's tight tummy before sliding  
back up to Andie's face and smiling.  
  
"How'd I do sexy," Jen asked Andie seductively.  
  
"Does an A++ answer your question," Andie giggled into Jen's ear. "But I can't let you have all  
the fun with me now can I?" she said looking Jen right in the eyes.  
  
"Guess not," Jen said pulling Andie into a deep kiss. They began making out again and Andie   
could taste the aftermath of her own orgasm on Jen's lips which she didn't mind. Jen's hand   
fell over one side of the bed as she kissed Andie, landing pretty close to her bra she had   
taken off earlier along with her shirt & Andie's bra and shirt. Their clothes made a path  
reaching right to the door which was cracked open where a small foot was visible. Andie and Jen  
had become so involved in their make-out session that they failed to realized they were being   
watched and had been since they'd started. 


	9. Sneaking A Peek

Chapter 9 - Sneaking A Peek (Mystery POV)  
  
I hear their whispers as I pace back and fourth throughout Jen's kitchen. I have to go see what  
the hell is going on in there. I get to the door which is mostly closed and peer in through the  
small opening, what I see amazes me. Jen is moving in towards Andie and before I can think  
another thought their lips meet and then part. I can see Andie's passion in her kiss as her  
tonuge probes Jen's reaching the great lengths of her sweet mouth. I continue to watch as Jen  
pulls Andie to her bed. I hear Andie speak softly to Jen about me possibly entering before Jen  
quiets her by placing her finger on her lips. Now kneeling down I feel my body heat began to  
rise as Andie drops her bra to the floor showing off her beautiful breasts. (She's so beautiful)  
I think to myself as Jen takes one of Andie's nipples into her mouth which causes a chill to go  
up my spine. (I want her to touch me like that) I think sliding one of my hands under my shirt  
to feel my own nipple erect with pleasure. I begin to tease it by twisting it making it harder   
than it had been before. I then see Jen remove her bra to show off her sexy mounds.   
For a mintue I lose sight of Jen until I realize she has begun to go down on her friend Andie.   
Soft moans leave Andie's mouth and cause thick moisture to come through my panties.   
I remove my hand from my shirt and quietly slip it into my panties, looking to please myself   
as Jen pleases Andie. I place my index and middle fingers over my clit and rub gently taking in  
the moment and meeting Jen's hand strokes with my own. Andie seemed to be getting close   
to going over the edge so I speed up my rhythm, working my clit with my fingers harder and faster.   
As Andie comes I shut my eyes tight and try to hold my breathe as I come, leaving reality for more than   
minute b4 finally returning....exhausted but still unsatisified. I keep my breaths short trying to regain   
strength without making too much noise as I watch Jen trade places as they kiss eager to keep up   
with one another. I cannot take it any longer, I decide for myself its time to go in and get what I   
dreamnt about the night before and even though I don't exactly know what that is...  
I know it is now or never to find out. 


	10. Busted Or Not?

Chapter 10 - Busted...Or Not?  
  
Andie kissed her way down Jen's body reaching her tummy and then moved her way back up to kiss  
Jen's sweet lips again. As they kissed Andie nudged one of her legs between Jen's and began  
using her knee to massage Jen's pussy.  
  
"Andie...." Jen moaned into her mouth as they parted and then kissed again. Using her free hand  
Andie tugged at the blanket at the bottom on Jen's bed and pulled it over them. Just as she  
went back down to kiss her friend she heard the door creak again, this time a figure stood   
over the bed and Andie clearly knew she and Jen were busted.  
  
"J-J-J," Andie studdered, Jen still in the heat of their moment didn't even realize the  
brunette was in their presence and called out to Andie.  
  
"Mmmm yes..." she said clearly thinking that Andie's studdering J's were directed at her.  
She then realized that Andie was no longer kissing her or working her special spot down below  
and looked up from the bed with a glazed look in her eyes which quickly turned into fear.  
  
"Joey??..Oh jesus..Joey..umm...hi, this isn't what it looks like really, Andie and I were just"  
Andie ducked under the blanket in embarassament looking for her bra.  
  
"Jen where is it," she whisper shakingly.  
  
"By the side..." Jen said under her breath. "Joey...Joey you have misunderstood the situaution   
here.." Jen tried to finish explaining. She stopped when she saw Joey had absoultely no   
disgusted, cared or mean reaction as to what she saw taking place. The brunette just simply   
stood there taking in the moment and silently laughing inside to herself when Jen started her  
embarassing speech. Andie popped her head out from under the blanket with bright rosy cheeks   
she was obviously embarassed that Joey walked in on her and Jen but then also realized   
that she wasn't saying a word.  
  
"So I was in the kitchen..." Joey said as she started doing that sort-of playful but serious   
thing she does with her eyes when she's flirting. She looked over at Andie "and I realized that  
you two had been talking waaaay too long" she emphasized. "So I decided to walk down this   
hallway," she pointed out raising a hand back to the door which was now opened and moving her   
hand sideways, back and fourth. " And saw you too....the whole time," she finished. Andie,   
who's head has been turned away from Joey since the moment she started talking finally turned   
back to face her.  
  
"Joey...umm...err" was all Andie managed to get out of her mouth before sliding back under  
the blanket to find her panties and pajama bottoms. Jen went to speak but then paused for a  
second, checking under the blanket to see if Andie was dressed yet. When Jen saw that Andie was in  
her bra and bottoms finally she took the blanket, wrapped it around herself and stood up from the bed.  
  
"Look Joey..umm, I think the best thing to do right now is uhh..." Jen stopped for a second as  
she made her way around the bed and passed by Joey bending down to pick up her clothes before  
continuing "let me and Andie get fully dressed and then we can sit down and talk about what  
you just saw happening." Joey just simply stared at Jen blankly. (Come on Joey give me a sign  
that you are reacting to this in some way) Jen thought staring back at Joey, and before Jen   
could think another thought...there it was.  
  
"I didn't come in here to talk," Joey said in a low tone inching her way closer to Jen and  
taking the bra she had picked up from the floor from her hands and dropping back to its  
original spot beside Jen's bed. Andie laid on Jen's bed looking to see what Joey would do next.  
Joey finally closed the small distance between her and Jen. Taking Jen's other hand she pulled   
it from the grasp of the blanket which slowly left Jen's body and fell to the floor. Jen unsure,   
unbalanced and nervous, looked down at the floor, now naked in front of her two best girlfriends.  
  
"She's beautiful isn't she?" Joey asked directing her attention to Andie who was still on  
Jen's bed and looked frozen like she was unable to speak.  
  
"Uhhh..yea-yes, yes of course she is" Andie sighed wiping her forehead of the beads of sweat  
that where beginning to form. Jen looked up at Joey slightly and gave a still unsure look.  
  
"J-..Jo..Joey what are you doing," she breathed out helplessy.  
  
"This..." Joey replied sealing one hand over Jen's right breast, Jen let out a soft moan  
at her touch. "this...." Joey said repeating herself, pulling her own shirt from  
over her head. "And this..." she said pulling Jen to her lips and kissing her. Unable to  
process her thoughts Jen leaned into the kiss and willingly kissed Joey back...make that  
VERY willingly kissed her back. Andie stayed on the bed observing the two girls, she seemed  
to be waiting on her emotions to rise, the ones in which would lead her to get up and pull  
Joey off of Jen while yelling "Stop...she's mine," or "I kissed her first!" Surprisingly  
Andie wasn't overcome with any of the feelings she had expected, what she felt was  
more of a....turn on. 


	11. The Cartoon Bubble

Chapter 11 - The Cartoon Bubble  
  
Joey finally pulled out of the kiss and stared into Jen still close enough to feel her breath.  
Jen returned the stare and silence filled the room. Andie still sitting on Jen's bed got up and  
walk towards the two girls. Andie stood behind Jen for no more than a second before Jen turned  
around to face her. Jen mumered something before slowly pulling Andie to her lips kissing her   
as she did before. Andie kissed back putting her arms around the other girl's waist, pressing  
herself against her body. Joey watched as Andie kissed her passionately. She took a step foward  
and put her soft hands upon Jen's shoulders, massaging them as Andie and her kissed. Jen moaned  
into Andie's mouth at Joey's touch and before long Joey's lips were grazing Jen's neck planting  
soft kisses gently around her collar bone. Jen, still kissing Andie, reached back with one hand  
and stroked Joey's upper back. Joey felt chills run up and down her back and began to kiss her  
neck harder and more agressively. Finally Jen and Andie parted, and Joey stopped too, all of  
them searching for the right words. Jen still standing, her naked body shimmering as the last  
little light of the sun creeped into the window and graced it, decided to speak.  
  
"You know how in cartoons when the characters can't think of anything to say the have that big  
white glossy clear bubble come above their head?" She whispered softly catching her breath.  
Andie and Joey both smiled at her on that.  
  
"Yeah," they both said simultaneously.   
  
"Well that's what should be above my head at this moment, because I'm standing here, naked,  
having just kissed my two best girlfriends in the world and...I'm...well I'm.."  
  
"You're what?" Joey piped up quickly.  
  
"Speechless." Jen finished in a soft tone.  
  
"What just happened here?" Andie asked in a shaky tone. Jen walked over to her bed and sat down  
picking the blanket up from the floor and wrapping it around her. This left Andie and Joey face  
to face with each other, their eyes burning into one another until Joey broke the stare.  
  
"Well let's see," Joey started off in a sarcastic tone, "You and Jen kissed, then I walked in and  
saw you two kissing," she trailed off for a second, scruching her face together to make a  
fake thinking face. "Ummm then, I came over and kiss Jen," she continued as she pointed to her  
friend sitting on the bed. "Then you kissed Jen again and I kissed her neck, so..." she looked up  
and shrugged "Did I cover everything?"  
  
"Just about," Jen said laughing a little under her breath. She was beginning to get the   
feeling that Joey had raded her beer stash from under the kitchen sink, which is where she hid  
it from Grams. Jen remembered kissing Joey from before. ~Did she taste of beer?~   
she asked herself, but at this point her mind was too fuzzy to remember.  
  
"Sooooo what's next?" Joey asked with a half smile curving her left cheek. Andie turned and  
looked at Jen and then Joey, back to Jen and once again at Joey. She wasn't sure what was  
happening, she knew she liked Jen and wanted her at that moment but still the brunette girl  
stood in front of her and she couldn't help but also feel a pull towards her. She had yet to really  
speak since her and Jen had parted from before. Feeling turned on at this point, she decided  
to do the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
"Screw it," she mumbled before pulling the brunette into a kiss. Joey arched her eyebrow as  
Andie's lips touch hers. She kissed differently then Jen, her kisses were more smooth, soft  
and innocent. Joey took the lead of the kiss and began pushing Andie to walk backwards towards  
Jen's bed before finally ploping down right next to Jen. As Joey and Andie stayed in a tight  
lip lock Jen positioned herself behind Andie, crossing her legs indian style on her bed. She  
then reached for the back of Andie's bra and unhooked it in a matter of seconds letting it  
drop to the floor and once again revealing her perky breasts. The kissing stop and Joey's  
eyes glared down at Andie's chest, but before she could speak she realized Jen was now behind  
her unhooking her own bra and throwing it to the floor landing a short distance from Andie's.  
Jen, now naked again, stood up in front of the two girls and motioned for them to get up.  
  
"C'mere," she said curling her index finger at them. The girls responded silently and walked  
towards Jen, both topless but still in the comfort of their pajama bottoms. "You're a little  
overdressed," Jen said with a sly grin. Joey and Andie looked at each other and began to  
remove their pajama bottoms and panties, Joey first slipping her panties off revealing a small  
mass of beautiful black curls and a very excited clit. Andie soon followed, her brownish curls  
being revealed once again. The three girls stood looking at each other, admiring one another's  
bodies. Thinking about what it would be like to touch each other's skin, and fantasizing about  
how one another would taste and feel. None of them knew if this would be one of those in the  
heat of the moment types of experiences, but one thing was for sure, it would definitely be an  
experience that none of them would ever forget. 


	12. Things You Won't Remember In The Morning

Chapter 12 - Things You Won't Remember In The Morning  
  
All 3 girls went back to Jen's bed and got under her blanket..Joey in the middle.   
Jen turned to face Andie first, and pulled her into yet another kiss, Andie kissed her back   
passionately, feeling all the blood rush from her head down between her legs, she began   
pressing herself against Jen, moaning with each slow movement. Joey was doing the same the   
only difference was Jen's back was facing her. Before long Jen turned back towards Joey who   
looked at her with big puppy dog eyes.   
"Whatcha want Jo?" Jen playfully asked as Andie leaned over her shoulder looking on into   
Joey's eyes.   
  
"I'll give you a hint," Joey said puckering her lips greedily at both girls, she started to   
move in and Jen ducked, leaving Joey and Andie mouth to mouth, although Andie had a   
preference for her blonde friend she sure didn't seem to have a hard time taking a liking  
to Joey's kisses either. As they kissed Joey opened her eyes to realized who she   
was kissing and laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Andie asked concerned.  
  
"Nooothing...c'mere." Joey said bringing her back to her lips again, when out of the corner   
of her eye she saw Jen get up, she pulled the blanket up a snuggled next to Andie to keep warm   
before asking her a question.  
  
"Jen you leavin' me so soon.." Joey started slurring a little before hitting Jen's bed and   
bursting into song.  
  
"Jen...I wish you were here.....I wish you were here..." Joey continued repeated the line from   
the Incubus song as she hit the bed again for rhythm. Jen looked back at the two girls, Andie   
laughing and Joey still singing. She closed her drawer coming back empty handed and sat next   
to Joey on the side of the bed.  
  
"Jo?" she asked.  
  
"Yes my beautiful la va," Joey said cutting herself off singing. Andie looked at Jen from   
over Joey's back and motioned with her hand to her mouth as if to point out that Joey had   
indeed been drinking.  
  
"Jo, did you happen to go under the sink while you where busy wandering around the kitchen?"   
Jen asked in a nice slow tone so Joey could understand.  
  
"Shhh!" Joey said snorting "That's a secret," she continued smacking her lips "And n-n-n-noone  
`pose to know it..but you know it don't ya and now I know you know it and Andie knows that   
you know that I kn/" Joey slurred speak halted.  
  
"Ok Jo, you answered my question." Jen smiled kissing her forehead.  
  
"Jen you think we should," Andie started to say sitting up and throwing Joey's pants to Jen.   
  
"Yeah," Jen said sliding back under the covers and re clothing her friend.  
  
"Hey what are you/ I thought we were gonna have mm mm more fun," Joey asked drunkenly   
concerned. Andie grabbed Joey's shirt and help her sit up only to fail the first 2 times   
having her fall back into her naked lap, finally she slipped the shirt back over Joey's head.  
  
"Lay down here next to me Jo," Andie said bringing Joey slowly back down onto the pillow,   
Andie re clothed along with Jen and all three once again got back under the covers. Joey   
laid on Andie's chest and began to mumble.  
  
"Ya know I've always loved you Jen," she said looking up at Andie.  
"Jo, Jen's over there," Andie sweetly pointed out rolling Joey over so she was face to face   
with Jen.  
"Oh, hi Jen, ya know I've always loved you Jen," Joey repeated this time with more feeling.  
  
"Well thank you" Jen said smiling as she stroked Joey's head glancing at Andie.  
  
"Do you have any water in this big house of yours?" Joey asked Jen softly.  
  
"You want some water Jo?' Andie asked from behind her, Joey nodded accordantly.   
  
"I'll get it," Jen said getting up.  
  
"I'll go with you.." Andie piped up making her way out of Jen's bed and into the hall.   
Both girls slowly trudged to the kitchen to still find Grams gone. Jen went to her cupboard   
and got out a glass while turning on the faucet, she let the water fill it up.  
"Wow, I knew Joey seemed a little out of it but I didn't think she was that/"  
  
"Wasted? Yeah I know me either." Jen said sitting the glass down. Both girls   
sat down at the table for a second, staring into space as dead silence filled the air.  
  
"So you wan/, I mean if you wanna talk," both girls caught themselves in unison.  
  
"You go," Jen started.  
  
"Ok, look I wanna apologize if I laid anything too heavy on you in there and if I came on   
too strong, it's just that, like I said, ever since we've been spending a lot of time   
together, I've just felt this pull towards you, that I couldn't find a way to   
describe or push out of my system." Andie finished sipping the water.  
  
"Andie you do know that was suppose to be Joey's water," Jen said pointing and laughing.  
Andie turned a little red a cracked a smile.  
  
"Oh geez, I think I'm out of it too, I'm sorry.." she said rubbing her hands together,   
Jen leaned across the table and took on of Andie's hands into her own and began   
stroking it as she looked into her eyes.  
  
"Stop apologizing," Jen whispered pulling Andie out of her chair and around to where she was.  
  
"What would you rather me do?" Andie asked softly unsure now sitting on Jen's lap.  
  
"How about," Jen started brushing her lips lightly against her friend's.   
"How about you kiss me?" Jen asked covering her mouth with Andie's.   
Andie kissed back slowly at first until her body heat collided with Jen igniting them together more firmly.  
Jen propped Andie up onto the table still lip locked and began massaging her inner thighs.   
She pushed Andie back further on the table making the water glass move its way closer to   
the edge. Jen went onto explore Andie's neck as she slipped her hand into her pajama bottoms.   
Andie grunted. Still licking her neck Jen made her way to Andie's panties, slipping her   
hand inside, brushing against the hair. Before long Andie was literally humping Jen's hand   
begging for more.  
  
"Jen, don't tease me....mmm pleaseeee" she moaned to her ear. Jen finally gave in   
parting Andie's folds and began slowly rubbing her clit. Andie pushed herself against Jen's   
hand and kissed her eagerly. Jen sped up her motions as her lover threw her head back in   
pleasure shaking the table more and more. As her orgasm approached Jen whispered in her ear.  
  
"Come on," she licked the outer tip of Andie's ear as she sped up in faster, Andie moaned,   
this time out loud.  
  
"Jeeeeeen, ahhh god.." she screamed as she felt a sense of great dizziness rush over her,   
moving faster against Jen's hand. At her last moan she pushed with all her might sending the   
water glass off the table and crashing onto the floor. Andie caught her breath and fell   
onto Jen's shoulder, both girls breathing hard.  
  
"I think/we should/get/Jo some/water," Jen said in between small kisses.  
  
"Yeah," Andie said sliding off the table. Her legs were a bit weak and unsteady as she adjusted  
to the ground again. Jen washed her hands and got the dust pan to clean up the glass, throwing   
it into the trash. Then she filled another glass and walked back down the hall to   
her room along with Andie.   
  
"Here's your water Jo," Jen called from her door. Both girls stepped into the room only to   
find Joey, on her back passed out and lightly snoring. Jen handed Andie the water who   
placed it onto the night stand.  
  
"She's had it." Andie said.  
  
"Yeah," Jen said as both girls proceeded to cover her up some more. 


	13. It's Safer On The Other Side Of The Bed

Chapter 13 - It's Safer On The Other Side Of The Bed  
  
Joey slept while Andie and Jen casually sat at the edge of Jen's bed on the floor, enjoying   
the end of "Here On Earth." Andie wiped a tear from the corner of her eye as the end   
credits appeared.  
  
"That was good," she whispered to Jen, who was currently trying to hid the fact she too was   
indeed misty eyed.  
  
"Yeah, damn don't you wish real love could be like that? I mean, a classic case of bittersweet   
romance mixed with emotions and tribune feelings that you can't help but show...minus the   
whole death ending," Jen finished looking at Andie.  
  
"Well...." Andie said taking Jen's hand, "look at us."  
  
"Us? Hmmm I think I like the sound of that word," Jen said inching closer to Andie's face and   
planting a sweet soft kiss onto her awaiting lips, Andie inhaled fiercly feeling her body   
shiver from Jen's lips.  
  
"Jen, I know..." she pulled back a little. "I know this may sound cheesy on a way too soon   
type of level but...I think...I mean I really really think...." her cheeks went red.  
  
"Tell me." Jen said softly kissing Andie quickly and repeatly.  
  
"I think..."  
  
"Jennifer dear, I'm home..." a voice from the kitchen called.  
"Hi Grams be out in one second," Jen said quickly kissing Andie again and getting up from the   
floor. "Be right back."  
  
"Jennifer, so sorry I'm late, our meeting ran much longer than I anticipated," Grams   
smiled removing her coat.  
  
"It's ok," she smiled taking the coat from Grams and hanging it up.  
  
"Did Joesphine and Andrea arrive?" Grams asked.  
  
"Yup, Joey's actually already asleep, I think she had a rough school day and Andie and I were   
just finishing up watching a movie." Jen kept her cool, but in the back of her head wondered   
just what Grams might've done if she had revealed the full details of the three's close   
encounters. "You look tired, why don't you head off to bed and we can talk in the morning."   
she finished.  
  
"Alright dear I hope you had a nice evening, goodnight." Grams nodded heading back to   
her room.  
  
"If she only knew..." Jen said turning and walking back to her room finding Andie curled up   
next to Joey in her bed. She watched as both girls slept, looking from one to the other.   
At one point she felt like she was on a game show, trying to figure out which was the better   
prize to choose. She really did literally have her pick but she tried to erase her thoughts of  
putting two people she cared about into the prize context, she struggled with other thoughts   
but seemed to keep reverting back to her previous one. There was Andie, her friend, now   
somewhat lover that she'd spent all summer with, and felt a close connection to. But then   
there was Joey, and with Joey came history. From enemies, to people who could finally stand in   
the same room together, to close friends...and now also somewhat lovers. Joey drunkely   
confessed her love, which in way meant nothing but on the other hand had to be taken to heart   
as something. Andie on the other hand, alclohol free, willingly pursued her blonde friend.   
(All this in one night?) Jen thought to herself. For now she decided she would go with her   
safe choice, Jen slipped outta her clothes and into a Weezer t-shirt and boxers, then sliding   
into her bed slightly on the edge she slinked her arms around the waist of her friend...her safe choice. 


	14. Cereal Silence

Chapter 14 - Cereal Silence  
  
Morning came, and the girls awoke one by one. They ended up meeting in the kitchen,   
pajamas and all. Joey sat down at the table and rubbed her forehead sinking back into her chair.  
Andie sat across from her and yawned, while Jen grabbed three bowls, milk and some cereal  
and sat them on the table. The girls each grabbed a spoon and politely took turns with  
the box of Frosted Flakes and carton of milk. When the carton got around to Joey she almost  
missed her bowl pouring a drop onto the shiny wood table, coating it quickly. She looked up  
and smiled at the two girls pointing to her head indicating the hangover as being responsible.  
Once the steps were complete, the girls dug in, comping down on the sugary cereal.   
Halfway through her bowl Jen grabbed the milk again and added some more. Joey took small short  
bites and look exhausted while doing the simple activity. Andie on the other hand ate quickly  
as if she was in a rush to get to a non existent job. Finally over the course of a fifteen minute  
period, they finished one by one. Andie first, then Jen and lastly Joey. Like a cheesy family  
tv show, each girl cleared her own spot and washed out their bowl and spoon, placing them back  
in the cabinet above the sink. After all was done, Andie, Jen and Joey willingly behind trudged   
out of the kitchen and in different directions. Andie to the bathroom in the hallway, Jen back  
into her room and into the smaller bathroom while Joey collapsed on Jen's bed, curling back   
up and quickly falling back to sleep. 


	15. Just Being Nice

Chapter 15 - Just Being Nice  
  
Fuzzy feautures became clear as Joey opened her eyes, she shook her head a looked at the  
clock next to her, it read 3:00pm. (Damn I slept that long) She got up and finally realized  
she was still at Jen's house. She walked out into the living room to find Jen lounging on  
the couch reading a magazine.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"I didn't think you were ever gonna get up," Jen said smiling. Joey cocked a small smile  
back and walked over to where she was sitting.  
  
"I didn't even realize I was still in your house until I actually got up out of the bed,  
ohh..." she said rubbing her forehead again.  
  
"Still not feeling so hot?" Jen asked as Joey sat down next to her.  
  
"No, but it's not as bad as the demonic pulse that was pumping in my head before,"   
she said sitting back. Jen moved closer to Joey and began to rub her back.  
  
"Hey it could be worst, you could be throwing up." Jen said laughing."  
  
"True, and that's definitely not pretty," Joey laughed back. Now more fully awake,   
she realized who was missing.  
  
"Where's Andie?" Joey asked.  
  
"Oh she left earlier, Jack and her had to run out and get groceries or something."  
  
"Oh." Joey said getting back up. "Well, seeing as it's three in the afternoon and I am still  
dressed for bed, I'm gonna use your shower and get dressed, ok?"  
  
"Sure, then maybe we can go out and grab a bite to eat?" Jen asked stretching.  
  
"Thanks but I'm not too big on eating right now, my stomache feels a little out of wack  
since the cereal before." Joey said yawning. "I think I'm just going to head home."  
  
"Oh ok." Jen said a little disappointed. She was kind of hoping to talk to Joey about what  
went down the night before and see how she felt about it all, granted she was drunk but still,  
she had to remember something, there was no way she could've just forgotten everything, or  
did she? (She hasn't said one thing about it yet)  
  
"Ok I'm gonna head back.." Joey said pointing to the bathroom.  
  
"K." Jen said. She waited for Joey to be out of sight before she dropped her head  
and grunted. (She seriously isn't going to say ANYTHING.) Jen got up from her spot and put   
on her shoes. She went out onto the front porch for some fresh air and waited a while for  
her friend to finish getting dressed. When Joey was finally done she came outside, hair still  
wet, dressed in black jeans and a light blue top with roses around the edging of the sleeves.  
The shirt slightly inched above her belly button, showing off her small tummy.  
  
"I love that top Jo, very sexy." Jen smiled trying to give Joey some sort of intuitive to  
bring up anything from the night before.  
  
"Thanks, I think." Joey said giving Jen a little bit of an odd look. Jen's stomache started  
sinking further down.  
  
"So I figured since you are in no condition to drive or row for that matter anywhere, That  
I'd take you home." Jen said clicking her keys together as she pulled them from her pocket.  
  
"Oh Jen you really don't have to..."  
  
"I insist," she said motioning for Joey to head out to the car. The two girls strolled out  
and began to realize it was a little chilly.  
  
"Here..." Jen said taking off her grey sweat jacket. "You look cold." she finished handing  
Joey the jacket over the top of the car before sliding into the driver's seat.  
  
"Jen what are you doing?" Joey asked weirdly plopping into the passenger's side, with the  
jacket now on.  
  
"Just being nice, you put it on didn't you?" she asked. (I can't get anything out of  
her, what the hell is going on, she wasn't THAT drunk was she? Geez.)  
  
"Yeah..." Joey said softly trying to sort of smile.  
  
"Alright then." Jen said turning the key and starting up the car. She backed out and headed  
down the street, hoping that on her way to take Joey home there'd be a road sign with  
instructions on what the hell she was suppose to say to Joey next. 


	16. On The Other Line

Chapter 16 - On The Other Line  
  
"Jack can you please grab the rest of those bags out of the trunk." Andie called from her porch to her brother. "I need to make a call." she finished going inside the house.  
  
Jack looked up and mumbled. "Sure there's sixteen bags here, I can do it..all by myself...whatever," he mouthed in an irritated tone.  
  
Andie sat her keys down on the side board and headed for the phone in her room because it was more private, she shut the door behind her and grabbed the phone.   
While dialing the digits quickly, she creaked the door open a bit to check if Jack was coming, with no sign of him she exhaled and waited for someone to pick up.  
  
"Hello." a voice said.  
  
"Hey, it's me Andie..."   
  
"Hey you...you're finally home?"  
  
"Yeah, grocery shopping took longer than I expected because Jack met a cute blonde guy while we were strolling down aisle twelve."  
  
"Did he get his number?" the voice asked.  
"Yeah, and I seriously hope he calls him, so then maybe I could...have the house to myself sometime later this week."   
Andie said flirting innocently and running her index finger around the black phone cord.  
  
"I know I just saw you earlier today but...I miss you already." the voice said.  
  
"I know...maybe I can come by tonight if you're not busy."  
  
"If I was busy, which I'm not...you know I'd break my plans for you anyway." the voice said in a low babyish tone.  
  
"Good...so....say around, seven or so?" Andie said.  
  
"Can't wait...bye sweetie."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Andie hung the phone up and jumped around her room, like a little ten year old who just received a new toy.  
She scattered herself quickly around her dresser and checked how she looked in the mirror, she pulled her  
hair up in a playful bun and then proceeded to take it out and do it over again. Once finished, she went back out to help Jack.  
  
"A little help," Jack said pointing down at the bags.  
  
"Sorry Jack, I just had to make a phone call."  
  
"Mmm hmm, so who's the guy?" Jack asked pulling out the milk and orange juice from one of the blue plastic bags.  
  
"Guy?" Andie asked innocently. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Andie, don't play dumb, you've had this...how can I put it....glow about you all day today, and then when we stopped   
by Pacey's to drop off the cd I borrowed, you just couldn't stop smiling. Come on...spill it." Jack's eye widened and   
he sighed on his last few words as he shut the fridge.  
  
"I'm not spilling anything, because there's nothing to spill." Andie snapped back but with little force not to make it obvious.  
  
"Ok, play that game...but I'll find out...because older brothers always find out..no matter what."  
Jack creped up behind Andie and grabbed her waist tickling her fiercely. She let out a loud laugh, pleaded with him to stop   
until he finally gave up and grinned. The two finished unpacking the groceries and headed into the living room.  
  
"So Jack, are you going to call Mr. aisle twelve," Andie said smiling.  
  
"He has a real name you know.....RJ" Jack said crossing his arms.  
  
"Oh I know, but I much rather prefer using my little name for him." Andie smirked.  
  
"If I promise to call him will you stop using that little name for him?" Jack asked bluntly.  
  
"Maybe." she winked.  
  
"I'll call him later." Jack sighed.  
"Good boy." Andie said playfully patting Jack on the head. "Hey what time is it?" she asked.  
  
"It's almost seven, why?" he curiously asked.  
  
"Oh, I have a study date later...even though he won't say it, I know Mr. Gainer is planning some enormous test for Monday...  
and I don't care what anyone else says, but I can see it in the guys eyes.... whenever he's about to spring anything on  
us he always gets this look." Andie finished babbling.  
  
"Ok so you're going out, and I'm assuming that you won't be back for a long long time?" Jack asked his voice going higher on his last few words.  
  
"You got it." she said. "Why do you want me gone for a long long time anyway? Are you by any chance going to plan anything with Mr. aisle twelve?"  
she sneakingly asked.  
  
"Maybe." he said lifting his head, making a fake stuck up face.  
  
"That's ok Jack, you don't have to tell me, but I'll find out, because little sisters always find out...no matter what." she imitated him to a tee   
before going back towards her room to get ready for the night ahead. 


	17. 3 Rings And Half A Sentence

Chapter 17 - 3 Rings And Half A Sentence  
  
"I love him and I don't care what you think! I love him for the man he wants to be and I love him for the man that he almost is..."   
  
The television blarred the sound of the movie "Jerry Maguire" as Jack sat glued to the screen as he normally did when it was on.  
  
"I'm going Jack, see you later." Andie said stepping into the living room. She wore a purple laced top that was almost see through but still tasteful, along with a pair of tight blue jeans that hugged her hips nicely.  
  
"Damn Cruise is hott." Jack said ignoring Andie's goodbye.  
  
"Earth to doofus..." Andie said laughing. "I'm leaving for the second time...." she finished.  
  
"Yeah...." was all he said.   
  
Andie just shrugged and grabbed a light jacket as she headed out the door. She went to her SAAB and pulled out, as she made her way to her study date she continuously checked herself in the mirror, fiddling with her bangs and pushing her hair behind her ears. She stopped at the light adjacent to Leery's Fresh Fish and casually glanced to see if she saw Dawson or Mrs. Leery anywhere, she looked out by the patio tables and saw a blonde working her way into the restaurant, when she moved up a little closer, she knew right away that it was Jen. With the light still red, she rolled down her window and honked, Jen turned and waved to Andie. The green light hit and Andie winked at her as she sped off, heading straight until she came to the street, she made a left and continued down a little ways before pulling into the driveway. She shut off the car and again checked herself in the mirror, looking for any facial flaws. When she was finally satisfied, she exited the car and made her way up to the porch. She coughed and shuffled her feet nervously as she awaited the door to open when finally, it did. A person stood in the doorway with a huge smile amongst their face, Andie smiled back as the figure fiercely open the screen door and lunged upon her lips. She put her hands on their cheeks and maneuvered her way into the house, the two finally toppled over backwards onto the living room couch and stopped to catch their breath.  
  
"Mmm Andie, I've missed your kisses so much."  
  
Andie leaned down closer to the chiseled face, locking lips with it again.  
  
"I missed yours too, Pace...but...." she said pulling away and sighing.  
  
"What's wrong?" Pacey asked pulling Andie up along with himself into a hugged sitting position on the couch.  
  
"This can't happen again." she said nuzzling his chest with her nose through his grey shirt.  
Pacey quickly retreated, moving off the couch and onto his feet.  
  
"Andie I don't get you, today when you and Jack stopped by, you pull me aside and you're all over me and now,   
what is it, three or four hours later and you're telling me that it can't happen again, what could've possibly changed   
your mind in that small time period." he panted catching his breath.  
  
"Pacey, it's not what changed....it's what didn't change." Andie said getting up to stand by him.  
  
"Ok, so either I'm now completely insane or I lost you." he said in a somewhat angered tone.  
  
"Pace, when I took you aside earlier today, it was to tell you something..." she started.  
  
"Yes Andie, I know you did and I remember your exact words, which were `Pace I still have feelings for you and need you to know   
that you now have options when it comes to you and me again.' so now you can see why I am confused and unsure of your actions  
right about now." he said putting his hand out in a concerned waving motion.  
  
"I know that's what I said, and the reason that I did is because I chickened out.." she gulped feeling a lump beginning to hit the middle of her throat.   
"What I wanted to say wasn't said, but now before this situation between us becomes anymore complicated, I need to tell you what I really had to  
say and I think the best way to do it would be just to come right out and say it."  
  
"So say it..." he said giving her a look of pure innocence.  
  
"Pacey, I'm in..."  
  
The phone rang. He turned away for a sec. (I'm not getting that)  
  
"Go ahead," he urged her on.  
  
And it rang again. (God dammit)  
  
"Pace, I have realized that I'm in lo/ "  
  
And for a third time. (Fuck it)  
  
"Argh! I'll be right back..." he scuffed, stomping towards the kitchen to answer it.  
  
"H e l l o," he said in a overly irritated tone.  
  
Andie stood in the living room hearing the faint sound of her ex on the phone.   
She sighed and decided to finish the rest of her sentence with him out of the room for practice.  
  
"I'm in love with Jen." she whispered under her breath holding her forehead with the palm of her hand.   
She sat back down on his couch and waited for his return.   
  
(Hopefully he'll be awhile) she thought to herself.   
  
"Because I don't know if I have the courage to say those words again." she mumbled.  
  
"Wrong number of course..." he bursted back into the living room.  
"Please finish your sentence." he again urged quickly. 


	18. A Crumb For Your Thoughts

Chapter 18 - A Crumb For Your Thoughts  
  
"Hi Mrs. Leery." Jen smiled waving her over to the table.  
  
"Hi Jen, was everything ok?" she asked politely. "Sorry I couldn't come out before, I was busy helping re arrange a few things in the kitchen."   
she finished sitting down across from her in the booth.   
  
"Oh it's ok, and yes everything was excellent, the fried shrimp were delicious and that new waiter Seth took good care of me, he's definitely a keeper,"   
Jen said sucking off some excess tartar sauce from her index finger.  
  
"Yeah, with all of the waiters I went through to find him I'm hoping to keep him here as long as he's willing to stay, and is it just me or does he not only have charm,   
but also some very bruting muscles," she laughed squeezing her upper arm with her eye widening. "Now obviously that boy could call me Mom if he wanted to, but..  
.what do you think, I heard through the cooking vine that he's single," she said laughing a little and winking at Jen.  
  
"Seth is a cutie and he's got the charm thing working for him also, but I don't know, right now I'm not really looking for anyone and it's nothing personal to him,   
I'm sure he's a great guy but he's just not for me at the moment..." Jen said sighing and looking down at the table, she saw a small batter crumb on the table and began messing with it and rolling it from side to side.  
  
"You know, I'm not a mind reader but it seems to me you have some things on your mind and I am more than willing to take a break from the hell going on back in the kitchen to listen if you want to talk," Mrs. Leery said in a soft whisper, leaning across the table. Jen looked up and ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"I'm alright."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Jen, the best thing to do is to talk about it and get it out of your system." Mrs. Leery urged nicely.  
  
"That's just it, I can't get her out of my system." Jen said. She realized that she had used the wrong word, instead of `it' she used `her',   
which she knew must be leading to one hundred questions forming in Mrs. Leery's head at that moment.  
  
"Her?" Mrs. Leery said a little taken back.  
  
"Andie." Jen mumbled.  
  
"Ok, let's back for just a second...you can't get Andie out of your system...what exactly do you mean by that? Did you girls get into a fight and now you don't want anything to do with her or is she just bugging you in some way or..." Mrs. Leery thinking face quickly change into realization. "Or am I so stupid that I completely blew by what's really going on here," she smiled and touched Jen's hand.  
  
"I know, a big fat shocker isn't it," Jen said showing signs of a small smile.  
  
"Not really." Mrs. Leery casually replied. Jen looked freakishly surprised.  
  
"Explain why not," she said in a still surprised tone.  
"Jen, all throughout the summer, I saw you and Andie together...you guys were here at least three times a week to hang out with Dawson or to eat and it was plain to see...." Mrs. Leery leaned over the table again to whisper. "The way she looked at you when you weren't looking said it all, her eyes made it seem like no one else was in the room. Then there's you, I noticed that you have a different laugh when you're around her, it's a more high spirited and lustful laugh, the kind I had when Mitch and I started dating. I still to this day remember how he was the only one out there that could have me literally in tears from laughing so hard, you and her always had the same thing going and I just knew." Mrs. Leery finished smiling and taking Jen's hand. "Don't worry sweetie, just take my advice...you only live once and you love who you love, all other things aside, when you're in love and you're happy nothing else matters." She shook her head back and fourth on her last words and smiled.  
  
"Mrs. Leery," Jen started wiping away a small tear in the corner of her eye.  
  
"Yeah sweetie," she said softly.  
  
"You're more of a Mom to me than my own and I can't thank you enough for everything you just said..."   
Jen got up along with Mrs. Leery and they hugged tightly. They released and Mrs. Leery wiped a tear from her own eye.  
  
"Aw sweetie, anytime...I'm always here," Mrs. Leery pushed a lock of blonde hair out of Jen's face.  
  
"I hate to go, but I have a study date in just under thirty minutes, so I gotta head home," Jen smiled and hugged her again.   
Mrs. Leery smiled and motioned with her thumb to the door.   
  
"Go on, get to it...." she said with a smile and a laugh. Jen giggled and started out the door, just as she reached the exit she realized that she had yet to pay the check.  
  
"Oh, the check..." she started moving back towards the table.  
  
"Free of charge." Mrs. Leery called to her motioning for her to go.  
  
"The best!" Jen pointed at her and turned back towards the door. Mrs. Leery sighed sweetly and walked around to the bar to grab a   
white apron hanging over the stool. As she worked her way back into the kitchen, Dawson emerged from behind the bar with a wet rag and a spray bottle.  
  
"Hey Mom," he smiled walking over to a vacated table and wiping it down.  
  
"How long have you been back there?" she asked a little concerned.  
  
"Where? Behind the bar? About a minute, just enough to here Jen say you are more of a Mom to her than her own...what's that all about, not that I don't believe it,"   
he smiled. "But I'm just curious." he finished spraying the table for the last time.  
  
"Just some typical girl talk, nothing you'd be interested in.." she finished smiling at her son and walking back through the kitchen doors leaving him alone. Since it was almost nine and only one lonesome man sat sipping coffee in the restaurant, Dawson went over to the door and turned the open sign over to the close, seeing as they'd be closing in an hour anyway. Turning back towards the kitchen doors he saw his Mom through the oval shaped glass on both sides.  
  
"Weird." he shrugged and went back to wiping down the rest of the vacated tables. 


	19. Her First Real Everything

Chapter 19 - Her First Real Everything  
Back at the Witter's, Pacey walked Andie to his front door. He turned and looked at her with his eyes burning into hers.   
She took his hand and brought him closer to her, then placing her hands upon his cheeks she pulled him down to her face to tell him something.  
  
"Pacey, you were and always will be my first real love, real relationship and the first guy to intimately explore my entire body and I don't regret any of it,   
please know that, I love you Pace and in some way I always will without a doubt." He looked at her even more deeply with his big puppy eyes, she stroked   
his cheeks with her thumbs and slowly leaned in, kissing him sweetly on the lips quickly before pulling away. He knew what the kiss meant, it was a symbol   
of friendship and reliability and even though he wanted more out of it, he knew deep down inside where Andie's heart really was at this point.   
After the kiss, Pacey pulled his ex girlfriend into a big bear hug lifting her a little ways off the ground in the process.  
  
"Thank you...for understanding, " her voice muffled into his strong shoulder. Pacey hugged her tighter now.   
  
"I can't say it was something I expected to hear but...." he talked into her sweet smelling neck as they stayed locked together.  
"All I ever wanted was for you to be happy, and if this is what's going to do that for you, then my mission has been accomplished,"   
he finished, releasing her back down onto the porch. He coughed a little fighting back the choked up feeling in the back of his throat.   
"So go see her....hang out, have fun...be happy," he managed to say without crying. She took his hand and began walking off the porch  
stretching them apart until she let go, remembering something from when they were dating she turned back to him and kissed her own   
hand pointing it towards him. Pacey reached out and pulled the air blown kiss to his heart. That was it, as soon as Andie drove off, it hit him..hard.   
His true emotions got the best of him as he watched her license plate number become more and more blurry as she got further down the street.   
He couldn't say when the next time they'd talk would be, he couldn't even recall what exactly had just happened, all he knew was he loved that   
girl so much that it hurt and although he knew her love for him wasn't the same, he tried his best to make himself feel happy for her.   
Pacey wiped his eyes and ran his hands over his forehead, sniffling a bit, he re gained his tough exterior and headed back into the house.  
  
"And now we're standing face to face...isn't this world a crazy place....just when I thought our chance had past, you go and save the best for last...."   
Andie sang the Vanessa Williams song while making her way down the road, she saw Pacey watching her from the porch and finally going back inside   
through her driver's mirror and she felt right away that the song she was singing at the moment, directly related to what she was feeling for him.  
It was like the lyrics said, just when she thought he didn't have a chance in the world of understanding her feelings for Jen, he comes out and shows   
that sweet understanding guy you just can't help but love. Andie continued to sing, as she made her way to the next destination on her list.  
  
All of the nights you came to me  
When some silly girl had set you free  
You wondered how you'd make it through  
I wondered what was wrong with you  
`Cuz how could you give your love to someone else  
And share your dreams with me  
Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
Is the one thing you can't see  
But now were standing face to face  
Isn't this world a crazy place  
Just when I thought our chance had past  
You go and save the best for last  
Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
Is the one thing you can't see  
  
Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
Sometimes the sun goes around the moon  
Just when I thought our chance had past  
You go and save the best for last  
You went and saved the best....for last 


	20. Invisible And Classic Speeches

Chapter 20 - Invisible And Classic Speeches  
  
At around nine fifteen, Andie arrived at Jen's house. She walked slowly up to her house trying to keep all her thoughts in order.   
Jen didn't know it yet, but Andie had a thick invisible speech prepared inside her head with invisible note cards and blue invisible ink written on them...  
she had to make it perfect and practiced it about four times on her way over from Pacey's house. (Please let this go well.) She adjusted the bun in her   
hair a little before knocking. No one answered. She knocked once more and waited a minute before putting her ear up to the door to listen for any sounds.   
There was nothing to be heard. Andie began to feel a little sick in her stomach, thinking that Jen was too freaked out about the night before to see her again so soon.   
(She's avoiding me...I know it) Andie went to knock again, but stopped herself before her hand hit the door. (It's no use) Sadly, Andie turned and walked back down   
the porch steps, looking down at the ground. Just then, while looking at her feet, she saw another shadow cover her feet, slowly she looked up realizing who it was.   
  
"Jen." she sighed out in relief.  
  
"Hi." Jen said. "Where are your books?" she asked seeing as it was suppose to be a study session. Andie totally forgot, she used the study session cover up to   
really be able to just come over and tell Jen how she felt, but now realized that it would've probably been a good idea not to forget all of her study books.  
  
"Oh...I thought....you had some," Jen looked away and Andie shut her eyes and kicked herself for giving such a stupid answer. "Can we just go inside,"   
Andie asked. Jen looked back towards her.  
  
"Ok." she said letting Andie go first. Once inside the girls resided in Jen's room. Andie took a seat on Jen's bed and Andie sat at the chair in the corner near Jen's desk.  
  
"So what do you want to start with?" Jen asked pulling her book bag out from under her bed. Andie felt her stomach fill with rocks, as she started her invisible speech.  
  
"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something first..." Andie gulped. Jen looked up and quickly shoved her book bag back under her bed.  
  
"Well can you come over here and sit down next to me?" Jen asked patting her bed.  
  
"O.k." Andie said a little unsure. (Why does she want me to come over there?) Andie sat down next to Jen when she   
realized a dazed look in Jen's eyes which were focused directly on her. Andie looked at Jen and was ready to start her speech when Jen   
took her hand and place it along Andie's cheek, pulling her to her lips quickly, giving her a hard but fast kiss. Andie closed her eyes and kissed back.  
  
"I've been thinking about you since last night, into this morning, into earlier tonight...into right now....and I don't want to stop thinking about you..."   
Jen said sweetly pulling away but staying close to Andie's lips. Andie's eyes stayed shut as she let Jen's voice linger in the small space between them.   
"Andie....open your eyes," Jen softly mummered to her. She obeyed quickly.  
  
"Jen I had a speech prepared and all..." Andie laughed looking into her eyes.  
  
"So did I...that little one I just made I've had in my head for the past two hours and even practiced it a few times before I made   
my way back home, so since both of our speeches have the same meaning...I hope, can we just skip the studying?"   
Jen finished as she placed her hand on Andie's thigh, stroking it up and down.  
  
"I would love to not study...for once," Andie whispered in a light laughter...she moved into Jen again and took Jen's hand off of her thigh.  
"But only on one condition..." she started.  
  
"Anything." Jen said putting her hand back on her thigh on to have Andie remove it again.  
  
"I wanna please you..." Andie said into Jen's ear before rolling her tonuge along the outer edge of it. Jen shut her eyes and tried to breath  
feeling a strong dizziness come over her. Andie pulled back to look at her face to see what her blonde friend's answer was. Jen's face was   
full of passion as she weakly nodded. Andie smiled and went in for a kiss, moving her lips along Jen's slow and steady. Jen opened her mouth   
to feel Andie's tongue entered and moaned. Soon enough clothes began to drop to the sides of the bed as Andie climbed ontop of her friend while   
the both laid naked, securely staying underneath the blankets on Jen's bed. Once on top Andie positioned herself so that her pussy was right over Jen's,   
she then took a hold of Jen's leg and pulled up towards her side putting her in the postion to start grinding her. Jen moaned out loudly when their privates   
touched each other feeling the excitement of their clits pressed together intensely. Jen's leg began to squeeze around Andie, grinding against her.   
  
"MMMM ahh god baby I need to kiss you..." Jen moaned out loudly pulling Andie down fiercely onto her lips as they continued to grind feeling the temperature   
go up even more between them. Andie kissed Jen harder than she'd ever kissed any guy. Her lips began to go numb which made her kiss even harder and  
focus more on the approaching orgasm that felt only a few more moments away. Andie pulled up off of Jen's lips and rested her head on Jen's shoulder as   
Jen moved her hand down to Andie's butt pushing her pussy as hard against her as possible. Andie screeched in pleasure and as her orgasm hit she felt like   
she could say anything.  
  
"Mmm fuck...yes....Jen cum with me...aw god I love you so much...." Andie screamed out in the midths of her orgasm. Jen felt her own self began to climax right  
in the middle of Andie's orgasm...she pushed her clit roughly against Andie and grinded hard until Andie collapsed on top of her. Both girls stayed silent, regaining  
their normal breathing and Andie weakly crawled off of Jen and onto one side of the bed. Both girls laid on their backs in silence staring up at the ceiling.   
Jen decided that maybe some music might help start a conversation. She flipped on her radio next to her bed as the disc jockey came through the speakers.  
  
"This is Donna Michaels and it's ten thrity on the dot...which means it's dedication time here on Soft Sounds 96.1 FM...this first song goes out to Frankie from Willow...s  
he wants you to know that she loves you and hopes one day you'll feel the same...."   
  
Jen immediately realized that when Grams dusted her room for her she switched the station to her preference and forgot to put it back,   
but she just decided to stay still and listen as the song began to play.   
  
Turn down the lights  
Turn down the bed  
Turn down these voices inside my head  
Lay down with me  
Tell me no lies  
Just hold me close  
Don't patronize  
Don't patronize me  
  
`Cuz I cant make you love me if you don't  
You can make your heart beat something it won't  
Here in the dark  
In these final hours  
I will lay down my heart  
I feel the power  
but you won't  
no you won't   
  
`Cuz I cant make you love me.....if you don't  
  
I close my eyes  
Then I won't see  
The love you don't feel when you're holding me  
Morning will come  
And I'll do what's right  
Just give me til then to give up this fight  
Then I will give up this fight  
  
Cuz I cant make you love me if you don't  
You can make your heart beat something it won't  
Here in the dark  
In these final hours  
I will lay down my heart  
I feel the power  
but you won't  
no you won't   
  
Cuz I cant make you love me....if you don't  
Andie sang the Bonnie Raitt song along in her head...she remembered it all too well.   
When she still had feelings for Pacey after they split she use to keep the song on repeat on her own stereo.   
She knew what had happened in the heat of the moment. She said what she said and she couldn't take it back,  
but truly she really didn't want to. All she wanted was for Jen to turn to her and say it back, but she had yet to.   
Then Andie began to think that the song was a sign of something, any song could have come on the radio at that moment,   
but that one did and it described how she was feeling as she laid there, and then yet another thought crossed Andie's mind...  
maybe she wasn't suppose to be with Jen, the song originally applied to her first love Pacey...maybe she really was suppose   
to be with him again. Now confused she just laid there slightly glancing over at her friend every once in a while.   
Finally about fifteen minutes later a word was said.  
  
"So....." Jen said softly.  
  
"Yeah...." Andie said back.  
  
"We should probably..."   
  
"Yeah..."  
  
They gathered their clothes and put them on at separate sides of the bed. When Andie was dressed she got up and began to walk out,  
Jen looked up and her eyes widened.  
  
"Hey..." Jen started to say but Andie just continued out and into the hallway. Jen struggled to squeeze on her left shoe and tie it.   
She got it on and went after Andie, catching her walking down the porch steps.  
  
"I said hey..." Jen said coming outside quickly and following Andie over to her car, Andie just looked straight ahead.  
  
"I know and I said I love you..." Andie said getting closer to her car. Jen got in front of her which caused her to stop.  
  
"Yes I know you did, it's just...." Jen started scratching her head.  
  
"It's just what Jen, you have that classic speech on file you're gonna use on me now...well I'll save you the precious time!"   
Andie yelled as she made her way around Jen. She stood dumbfounded watching Andie get to the car.  
  
"Hey!" Jen said, but Andie kept walking. "I said hey!" Jen repeated, this time Andie turned and looked at her opening the car door.  
  
"Yes you said hey and now I'm saying bye, it's the same three lettered word with one different letter...get it?! Bye!"   
Andie got into her car and slammed the door. She pulled off in a fast motion and sped down the street.   
At the stop sign her eyes began to water and she bursted out into full fledged tears, she took one hand from the   
steering wheel and wiped her face with the palm of her jacket. Another car pulled up behind Andie and honked   
loudly for her to go. Andie whimpered and hit the gas. She decided instead of going home she'd take a detour,   
hoping that the one person she really needed to see would be there and as she pulled up to the house just as   
the porch light turned out she realized that...he was. 


	21. Getting Back To The Past

Chapter 21 - Getting Back To The Past  
  
"But I'm going hungry....I'm going hungry yeaaaaah..." Pacey blasted the stereo with the "Temple Dogs" cd, underneath all the bass he heard a muffled knock at his door,   
he quickly hit the off button and check his watch. (Ten fifty? Who the hell is here at ten fifty...aw well maybe it'd Dougie) Pacey got to the door and opened it without   
checking. In the doorway stood a wet Andie...eyes teary and clothes soaked. Pacey stepped back and without a word welcomed her in.   
He also realized it had began to rain very hard and left Andie in the living room for a second to go grab a towel.  
  
"Here," he said handing it to her.  
  
"Thank you Pace, " Andie smiled a bit as she sniffled and wiped herself off.  
  
"What happened over there..." he started to ask.  
  
"I told her I loved her...I mean we were having...and I told her while we were and she didn't..." Andie stammered through partial sentences.  
"No need to go on I get what you're trying to say..." Pacey said nervously itching the side of his arm.   
  
"I am just in pure confusion Pacey and you're the only person I feel the most comfortable talking to about this..I mean anyone in their right mind   
would think that Jack would be the person to go to about this of all people, but I couldn't do that to him...making him feel like Dad would blame  
him or tell him that we were both a burden..I just...couldn't put him through anything like that again," she started to tear up.  
  
"So instead you come to the ex boyfriend...." Pacey said trying to lighten the mood a bit. She looked up wiping her eyes as a small smile crept across her face.   
"That's my girl..." he knelt down a little to see the smile. "Umm do you want some coffee or something?" he said quickly trying to hide the fact that he just   
called Andie "my girl."  
  
"Sure Pace, that's sweet of you...." Andie smiled. "Oh and do you think I might be able to borrow an old tee shirt from you or something..it's just that   
this one is soaked and now the towel is soaked and the shirt hasn't gotten any less wet..." she giggled a little.  
  
"No prob...you remember where they are..." he asked.  
  
"Second dresser bottom right draw...." she smiled making her way into his room. She shut the door and looked around, it had been quite   
awhile since she'd been in his bedroom. Her fingers wandered along his dresser and stop at a bottle of cologne, she checked the label and   
removed the cap spraying a small bit into the air...her nostrils flared from the mist scent as she breathed it in, remembering it as a favorite   
of hers he use to wear. She then put her attention on the picture behind the cologne box. The picture was Pacey and her...they were kissing  
on his porch. She remembered that Dawson had taken it when he was going through his photographer phase and gave each of them a copy.  
She had no idea that Pacey still had his out for show, but it made her feel special that he still liked to look at it now and again.   
Finally she went to the bottom right draw and pulled out a shirt, it was blue with the words "METAL HEAD" written across it in thick red letters.   
Andie took off her shirt and grabbed the damp towel dabbing her hair with it.   
  
"Here's your....oh geez, I'm sorry," Pacey said turning around after quickly realizing Andie was only wearing a bra.   
With his face to the door and his back to Andie he unnoticeably adjusted his jeans with his right hand, feeling himself harden.  
"Umm you have a little...." he started.  
  
"What?" Andie asked walking over to him still in her bra.  
  
"It's just that I saw a string on your back from the towel...." Pacey started sighing.   
Andie turned her neck to see if she could spot in on her back, but she couldn't seem to find it.   
  
"It's right there..." Pacey said still facing the door pointing his finger back and down.  
  
"Can you just get it...." Andie asked nicely.   
  
"Uhh..." Pacey mumbled a bit scratching his head and putting down the coffee to the side of him.  
  
"Come on, it's not like you haven't seen me in my bra before I mean..." she paused. "You've seen me naked for god's sake..." she finished turning him around.   
He looked a little nervous but calmed quickly. Andie turned and lifted her hair off of her back, turning it towards him. He felt himself become even more aroused   
as the small droplets of water trickled down her neckline and then proceeded to the spine of her back. He leaned in and pinched the piece of string, pulling up   
off her back slowly so he could take in her scent. (My minds telling me no..but my body's telling me yes....no no Pacey get that god damn song out of your head)   
he thought as he gulped. Andie shut her eyes as soon as she felt his rough hand on her back. Pacey heard her take a deep breath and took that as a sign.   
He pressed himself against her and put his face to her ear. She could feel the bulge through his jeans and felt her knees weaken.  
  
"Can I ask you a question..." he whispered into her ear.  
  
"O k," she breathed out softly.  
  
"Are you sure this can't go anything past platonic..." he continued to whisper. Andie turned around to face Pacey and looked at him directly in the eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure of anything anymore..." she said reaching up and running her fingers through his hair. He leaned down and kissed her eagerly.  
She returned his kiss and moaned into his mouth. He quickly lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, continuing to kiss him.   
He pulled away a bit and sucked on her bottom lip as he moved over to his bed. They bounced up off the bed and then hit it again. Andie grasped   
Pacey's shirt and lifted it over his head as he frowsily grunted trying to undo the button on his jeans. He could feel his cock standing straight up   
as he finally got his jeans down as Andie continued to kiss him. With his boxers still on he put his hands on Andie's back helping her underneath   
his blanket. Andie laid upwards on her back as Pacey looked at her for the ok to remove her bra.  
  
"Do it..." she said kissing him. He reached behind her and quickly got the straps down and the clips undone, her nipples were out and cherry red,   
this made Pacey even more hard. Andie laid all the way back and put her hands down to Pacey's sides pulling down his boxers from under the covers,   
once off she gripped his cock and felt the intense stiffness of it, she began stroking it slowly with her hand and moved her way to his tip where the   
stickiness of pre-cum drops ran in between her fingers. Pacey shut his eyes.  
  
"Eh...ah...Andie...." he groaned in pleasure. "Wait wait..." he groaned again.  
  
"What...what's wrong," Andie whispered out confused. Pacey got out from under the blanket and sat up.  
  
"Nothing..I just...need to get a...." he motioned to his dresser.   
  
"Oh...." Andie smiled. Pacey sweetly smiled back and got up, his cock fully erect and pressed against his lower abs as he walked over to the top draw   
of his dresser and pulled out a rubber. Meanwhile Andie quickly removed her panties and put them to the side of the bed. She looked back up to see   
Pacey standing at the end of the bed, holding the condom wrapper between is teeth as he held his cock and gently slid the condom down his shaft.   
He worked his way back under the covers and reached for Andie's panties only to be met with wet pubic hair. He sighed and leaned down to kiss her   
again. As they kiss Pacey began rubbing Andie's pussy and slowly began to place one finger inside of her to feel how wet she was. He slid it in   
and out a few times and then pulled it out. He then remembered something him and Andie use to do during their kinky sex period. He brought his  
finger up to her lips and stopped kissing her and she knew exactly what that meant. She parted her lips and he rolled his finger along them from   
top to bottom like a stick of lipstick. Once the moisture on his finger was all gone onto them he kissed her again, tasting her sweetness in a   
unique mixture with her lips. By this time again felt like she was ready. She pulled off of his lips and began kissing his neck.  
  
"Mmm I can't take it....Pace...please...put it in me...." she whimpered. Pacey urged up and nudged himself between her legs.   
He took a hold of his cock and reached her opening, with one hand on his side he used his other to guide his way inside.  
Once he hit it, he thrusted his cock deep inside her. She whimpered more and raked her nails against his back.   
Pacey felt her walls open around his cock as he continued to fuck her, slowing down and speeding up to keep control.   
Andie ran her hands up to Pacey's cheeks and moved them with his thrusts, running her fingers roughly through his hair.   
He kept going as he kissed her, his tongue reaching every part of her mouth. Andie then decided she wanted to get in her favorite position.  
  
"Pull out...." she breathed out. Pacey continued to thrust, not hearing her. "Pull out...I wanna ride you..." she said louder.  
Pacey heard it the second time and pulled himself out. Still hard as a rock he switched places with his lover and sat up against the pillows.   
She postioned herself over him and he took a hold of his cock...pushing it upwards as she slid down onto it. When it entered her she   
screamed out loud enough for the neighbors to hear. He grabbed her ass and she began to ride him at a steady pace.  
She wrapped her arm's around his neck and he put his head down taking one of her cherry nipples into his mouth.   
She rode him faster until he looked up directly into her eyes.   
  
"You feel so good...mmm...inside me..." she moaned out.  
  
"Dammit baby arrrr grrr...ride me...ride that...don't stop..." Pacey grunted out through his teeth. He could feel his balls start to tingle   
and knew he could start to cum at any moment.Andie felt her legs starting to go numb and felt herself begin to have a deep orgasm.  
  
"I'm cumming...oh god yes!" she moaned out. With that Pacey felt himself start to shoot, his stomach muscles jerked as he   
shot again and then as the cum ran down his shaft he shot one more time.   
  
"Andie...errr baby..." his eyes squelched and burned from the sweat running into them as he felt himself finish, his cock beginning to soften.   
Andie pulled herself up off of him and collapsed back down on one side of the bed. Pacey slammed back onto the pillow after diposing of   
the rubber and turned to face her. He went to lean in and kiss her but decided to make sure it was ok with a slight look first.   
Even though they just had passionate sex...Pacey was too much of a gentlemen to just leap onto her lips again.   
She nodded and he did it quickly but sweetly. She rolled into his arms and he spooned her. With the safe feeling of   
the past drifting over them both...they closed their eyes and comfortably went to sleep. 


	22. The Grilled Cheese Stands Alone

The Grilled Cheese Stands Alone

Andie awoke to the sound of pans russelling in the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes and checked Pacey's clock, when she noticed how late she'd slept in she went to hop up out of bed. When she realized she was shirtless she grabbed the "METAL HEAD" tshirt from beside the bed and put it on. As she made her way into the kitchen after a quick shower, she saw Pacey, dressed in only boxer shorts and a grey shirt cooking on the stove. He turned and smiled as she sat down at the table.

"Good morning...or should I say afternoon," Pacey made a cute gesture with the fork in his hand and turned back to tend to the grilled cheese. He poked at it a few more times before he plopped it onto a plate and in front of Andie.

"Thanks Pace...but you really didn't have to..."

"No no I insist, you must eat el cheeso grillo a la Pacey.." he smiled sweetly using a fake spanish tone. Andie lifted the sandwich a took a small bite, she wiped her mouth and looked at Pacey who was now sitting across the table from her.

"It's good..." Andie chewed and nodded, Pacey inched his way over the table and waited for her to finish chewing. Once she swallowed he leaned in a placed a tender kiss on her lips, she sighed and kissed back.

"Is everything ok Mcphee?" Pacey asked pulling away. Andie looked down at the sandwich in front of her and stayed quiet for what seemed like eternity. She knew what had to be done, she just wanted to process how to say it exactly before she opened her mouth.

"Andie..." Pacey stared at her, suddenly Andie looked up at him quickly and began to speak.

"We need to talk..."

"About what exactly...?"

"No let me rephrase, we need to have 'the talk'"

"The talk?"

"Yes the 'we aren't dating and we aren't together but we are having sex' talk." Andie put it in a way Pacey could understand.

"Oh." he said softly.

"So what do you have to say?" she asked.

"What do I have to say," Pacey got up from his chair and pushed it into the table. "I don't know what I have to say...what do you have to say Andie?" he asked feeling a little insecure.

"I just, Pacey it's hard for me to process what I'm feeling right now, I mean yes there is definitely that something that still tingles inside me when I'm around you...but...there are other circumstances right now that could get back in the way of these feelings again." Andie scratched her palm nervously. At this point Pacey felt hurt and unable to think straight, so he just decided to say the first thing that came into his head.

"You led me on Andie..." he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" she said sharply.

"You led me on, you know I don't get you anymore first you want me then you don't, then you come over and we have sex, three times, count that, three times, once last night, then later in the night when we woke up and couldn't sleep and then early just as the sun rose! And if you remember the second and third time you were the one intuating it, you asked me...and i"  
he paused feeling pained. "Jesus why didn't you just say it after the first time Andie, you don't want me, you want the idea of having me, and just to be able to act on it once in awhile might be good enough for you but it doesn't work that way for me! So you either tell me now that you want it to be like it was when we were together or you don't want me at all!" Pacey voice rose and fell throughout his hurting stream of words, it almost looked as a tear formed in one corner of his big sad eyes.

"I can't...I can't say these things right now, I can generate this all into my head at once...Pacey I..."

"You know what? It doesn't matter. It could never be like it was anyway, we could never go back to how we were, not after the betrayl when you slept with Mark...after that something clicked off and we changed...we can't go back, So just forget.  
forget it," Pacey's calm but heated voice hit Andie like a ton of bricks. She didn't know what else to say, the way she was feeling was blurry at the moment and he'd given her too many words to work with all at once. Andie gave Pacey a aching look and got up from the seat.

"I think I should probably go now..." she sniffled.

"That's probably the best thing right now, yeah," Pacey looked at the floor and nodded in agreement. Andie proceeded to his bedroom and got the rest of her stuff, within minutes the screen door opened and closed with no goodbyes. Pacey propped himself onto the counter by his sink as her engine roared and the sound became faint as she rode away. He rubbed his head and creased his forehead in pain. He jumped off the counter and went into the fridge, when he spotted a Miller Lite bottle he grabbed it and popped it open making his way back onto the counter. He swigged and sipped off it looking down at the floor, counting the tiny micro cracks in the tiles and wondering if his day could get any worse. 


	23. A Remedy For Depression

Andie stumbled for her keys while trying to make her way into her house. Her head hurt so bad she could barely get the right key into the correct lock. Once inside, she crashed out on the first soft spot she saw, which was her couch. Andie began rubbing her head with both hands in a circle. She'd left Pacey's house in such an uproar it gave her no time to think about what she'd just done. "I'm a horrible person." she blurted out to herself. "I am a HORRIBLE person." she said it again. Andie felt out of her mind and throughly confused. She began to realize exactly what had taken place during the last few days. First, she almost had a full on threesome, with her two best girlfriends, then she started a shaky new relationship with one of them and after that she proceeded to lead her ex boyfriend on by chickening out and not telling him the truth about her and Andie, but then coming back to him in destress and vulnerability over their quick break up. "The worst thing is..." she mumbled out loud to herself. "The worst thing is...I hurt BOTH of them." Andie's tears turned into sobs, her body shivered from imense pain, the confusion had gotten the best of her and she hadn't one clue as to where she stood on either siutaution. Seconds went by that felt like minutes, minutes went by that felt like hours and hours went by like days on end as she continued to sit with herself, alone. She looked around her living room and down onto the coffee table, at that she saw a small orange post it that read "Over RJs...back soon...Love, Jack." She folded the paper into many sides until it could no longer be folded and laid it back in its original spot. Now, her only option was to give in to pure emotional exhaustion at this point and they way to do that was to sleep, because if Andie knew anything at all, it was that sleep would at least numb her pain for a few more sparing hours. 


	24. Officially UnOfficial

Jen sat on the edge of the dock and rocked her feet back and fourth against the wood, she'd been thinking about alot of things since she woke up, but mostly, would Andie ever speak to her again and also...where the hell was Joey seeing as she hadn't spoken to her since she dropped her off the other day. Suddenly, Jen heard small creaking footsteps emerging from behind her, her eyes widened but she didn't turn around.

"Andie?"

"No but close..." Joey said out loud when she reach the edge of the dock. Jen looked back and realized she was wrong.

"Joey...hi-hey..." Jen said a little off balance.

"Hey, so...um...yeah I just came over to spend some time with Dawson...that's my boat...there." Joey said nervously pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear and pointing back towards the other side of the dock.

"Oh, so how is he?" Jen asked bringing her feet up off the dock and putting her knees up to her chest.

"He's fine, just Dawson, you know?" Joey said not looking directly at Jen.

"And you?" Jen asked her eyes burning straight ahead towards the length of the Creek, not making eye contact.

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"I'm...just..." Joey's lack of speech was making Jen slightly impatient, she stood up and turned to face Joey directly.

"It's just a question Jo..." Jen said softly. Joey looked up at Jen and smiled a little.

"I know...I can answer now, I'm good now that you actually looked at me..." Joey played with her hands a bit, rubbing them together and intertwining her fingers.

"Yeah, I figured in the metaphoric sense, that if this were a story or something the reader would have stopped reading in like, less than a minute if I didn't make eye contact with you..." Jen giggled and put her hand on her mouth.

"That could very well be true," Joey smiled at Jen. "Ok so, now that we are looking at each other I wanted to, talk, if you're not busy."

"Do I look busy?" Jen asked tilting her head.

"I uh, guess not" Joey shrugged.

"Ok good, so talk..." Jen said walking along the dock, Joey followed her along side.

"I was hoping you'd go first..." Joey did her stressed pain creased forehead thing with her head.

"Jo, how can I go first if I don't know what it is we're talking about?" Jen asked, deep down however she did know and had been awaiting any type of sign that she was right from Joey for the past five and a half minutes.

"I'm sorry, ok, I'm just very, well to put it lightly, I'm panicking that I'm going to say something wrong here," Joey said stressing with her hands, they stopped at the other end of the dock and Jen sat down at the edge once again, she looked up to Joey as if to imply for her to also sit, so she did.

"Joey, you're using your amended right for freedom of speech, your not talking to a high executive or the President, you're talking to me, Jen Lindley, so just...talk." Jen said in a reassuring tone to make Joey feel more comfortable.

"Ok...um...for starters, I'm really sorry...for the other day..."

"For what?"

"For the silent treatment I gave you when you were nice enough to drive me home," Joey said looking down.

"Jo, it's ok really, I mean I was a little upset that you weren't talking but then I just figured that too much stuff may have been going through your head at the time that was ten times more important than engaging it what would've probably been a small talk conversation with me," Jen said lightly sighing.

"Well, if that's what you thought then you definitely had me pinned, because I was...thinking...about a certain drunken incident that occured the night before that," Joey said in a nervous tone, she tried to pull herself out of shy mode but so far it just wasn't working.

"So you remember then...what happened...that night?" Jen questioned her.

"Do I remember? Jen I can honestly say that I think I'd go down in the record books as the only drunk person in the world to ever remember a full night's past events," Joey said now looking slightly at her again. She decided to just keep going without Jen coming in to say anything else before hand. "I remember being sober at first with you, me and Andie all laughing on your floor and then you doing what instinct told you to, which was kiss my hand. I remember going into the kitchen and finding some comfort underneath your sink. I remember bringing myself back to doorway, drunk, and hearing Andie say alot of heavy things to you, I remember the rest...the kissing and the touching, and the lack of sense that came from my mouth..." Joey began to ramble.

"Jo ok, I get that you remembered all of the night's events..." Jen started before she was interrupted.

"Jen please I need to keep going or else my regular Joey Potter shyness gene will come back and I don't need that right now..."

"O/"

"Ok, well really there's only one more thing that I remember..."

"Ye/"

"I remember waking up in the middle of the night, sort of slumped over the edge of the bed and I pulled myself back up to this more than empty space and I didn't even realize why until I looked over. I had all this room, all this bed room to myself because I saw you with your arms wrapped fully around Andie and you were tightly pressed against her. Then I sat up for about twenty minutes and all I could think about was how much of a fool I made of myself and then my thoughts were just streaming waves of, if would have been sober through the last half, would your arms still be wrapped around her...or would I have had a chance to let you know my whole story." Joey sighed and then continued "But now I'm late with this overly long run on of words and it doesn't matter what I say or how I say it, because you're with Andie now..."

"Joey. J-Joey...ok...stop...just for second and let me get in a couple of words here," Jen put her hand on Joey's arm and smiled, she was so happy to hear everything that Joey had to say, even if she did ramble it all out in one or two big breaths, it was incredibly endearing.

"Ok," Joey simply said, with a look of worry across her face.

"That night as you know, Andie told me about feelings she had for me...I in turn, gave into her feelings due to the fact that I too was feeling something, so...uh...how can I put this, we sortof made it offical that we were a uh, couple I guess you could say but there was some conflict yesterday and now we aren't...together. "

"So you're..."

"I'm not done yet is what I am right this second," Jen said in a firm but soft tone, stopping Joey.

"Ok." Joey shut herself back up.

"I know I feel something for her, but I also know that if I would've thought for one second that you actually remembered that night's events and wanted to make something of them or something along those lines, I probably would'nt have made anything official. But the vibe I got from you when I drove you back home the other day was that you either didn't remember what went on or you did and just wanted to forget it, straight up, and try and pretend that it never happened, and.  
I think I'm done now." Jen breathed out and ran her one hand through her blonde hair.

"Well you know now that I did remember...Jen I didn't want to forget what happened, and I certainly didn't want to try and erase it completely from body and mind, I just...wanted to keep thinking about it before I let anything come out of my mouth, because I knew if I jumped all over the topic that quick it wouldn't come out the way I would've wanted it to. Jen, things like the other night don't just randomly happen to me all the time. in fact, the things that happened to me the other night, have never happened to me before, well, except for the drunk part itself, that's happened before," Joey rolled her eyes. Jen felt a little more relaxed now that Joey had opened up even more to her and decided to breeze into a joke.

"Yes, I know you've done the drunk thing before Jo, I definitely think the other night was just another edition to the "Joey Gone Wild" series..." Jen laughed. Joey's mouth opened and her face turned red, she nudged Jen playfully.

"Hey!"

"You think if I video taped your next drunken act and the one after that I could put them up on Ebay and sell them, plenty of high high bidders I'll bet..." Jen giggled some more and rubbed her arm, Joey just looked on in shock at the words that were coming from Jen's mouth and she started laughing again. She leaned forward and her head hit Jen's as they laughed, both girls pulled back afterwards rubbing their heads and looking at each other at a very close distance.

"Ow..." Joey squeeled.

"Yea..eek," Jen said back. The girls continued to rub their heads for an unnecassary amount of time as they stared into each other eyes. Jen finally stopped rubbing and opened her mouth.

"So...you don't want to forget?" she whispered to Joey,

"Forget what?" Joey asked curiously. Jen then proceeded to take the hand Joey was rubbing her head with off it and lean in,  
kissing her quickly but long enough to open her lips a little, but not use her tonuge. Joey shut her eyes and kissed back. They pulled apart after only ten seconds.

"That." Jen said. Joey opened her eyes and looked at Jen.

"No, I don't want to forget that...but on one condition..." Joey started to say.

"Tell me." Jen said.

"Let's not rush into anything, I have a tendency to jump with my heart and I just...I want to, pace myself without making it all official yet..is that..." Joey was about to say ok when Jen cut in.

"Yes, completely alright, nothing official, besides...we haven't even had our first date yet..." she smiled sweetly at Joey.

"That's true..." Joey agreed.

"So when could that happen?" Jen asked anxiously.

"A first date?"

"Yes."

"Are you asking me out on a first date?" Joey said in a funny questioning tone.

"Well, technically I am asking you when I first date could happen, but if you want to read between the lines, then yes I guess you could say I am asking you out on a first date," Jen gestured with her hands and smiled.

"Ok...so you're asking me..."

"Yes..."

"And I'm saying..."

"Yes I hope..."

"Well how about first I say 'is seven at Leery's Fresh Fish tonight alright' and then say yes," Joey playfully nudged her cheek to her shoudler.

"That will work for me..." Jen grinned and started to get up she put out her hand to help Joey up too and they began walking over to Joey's boat. Joey balanced herself with one foot off the dock and stepped into her boat, Jen bent down to undo the ropes.

"I'll pick you up ok?" Jen asked.

"Jen you don't have to do that, we can just..."

"Jo, it's a first date, I want to make this right, please just nod yes and let me do this..." Jen said pleaded. Joey looked at her and nodded with a little smile inching along her close lips. She sat down in her boat and began to row.

"See you at seven then..." she called over the sound of the paddle hitting the water. Jen just waved and smiled,she watched as Joey made her way further from the dock and out of sight. Once she couldn't spot her anymore Jen began to walk back up to her house, feeling excited but also a little unsure of herself. She had all of these feelings churnning in her stomach at once, some for Joey and some still for Andie, but she didn't know how much of each set of feelings she had just yet. All she did know was at this point, Andie seemed to not want to have anything to do with her after all that had happened and at this point, Joey did want to have something to do with her, and maybe more. She could feel it for Joey at that moment, she really could, but her feelings weren't official at the request of Joey and her own head telling them not to be just yet. So, although the sense of Andie continued to make it's way in and out of her feelings system she decided to stick to her unofficial Joey feelings...and go from there. 


	25. What Is She Going To Say Next?

The day turned into night and the moon shown just above the clouds as a restaurant door squeaked opened and two girls made their way outside into the parking lot.

"You said you could do this...you wanted to do this..."

"It was fine and then it just...

"It just...what?"

"People, tons, everyone just there... staring... at what will probably be the talk of Capeside for the next three months."

"That's just it, it's gossip, gossip is just an extension of ignorance, Joey don't you get it? What happened...what we almost did...that was...worth more than anything anyone could ever say about us."

"Jen, the us thing, there is no us..yet...I mean..there wasn't suppose to be, remember, we made it unofficial and all I keep hearing you say is us and it doesn't seem like you understand my feelings."

"I understand them alright, I understand the indication that you seemed to want to be more than just friends...so what middle ground are we at now Joey? What are we...were do we stand? Although I'm sure you don't have to answer all that seeing as I think most of it was just summed up in our first date."

"I don't know Jen, I don't know where this going, but I know that I can't stand here any longer in the middle of this parking lot, trying to figure it out."

"Do you want to get in the car, do you want to walk over there, Joey what do you want to do, I will go anywhere right now to sort this out until its clear, I don't care, we can climb on top of the Leery's Fresh Fish roof, if you want, make me an offer and I won't refuse, just...come on."

"Alright...alright...let's just go...sit...over...there."

"Fine...so?"

"So what?"

"So we're sitting here...now what?"

"Well the ground is kind of cold."

"Obviously..."

"And I'm feeling..."

"Feeling..."

Jen and Joey looked at each other, the night of events had brought them to the opposite side of street by Leery's Fresh Fish and now it was just a matter of, what to say and how to say it.

"What...feeling what...we can't just sit here..." Jen said awaiting an answer.

"Why not?" Joey asked.

"Because we can't, Joey we sat down on this curb to continue our conversation, not end it all together,  
now...back to you..." Jen paused and turned to her.

"I don't even remember what I was going to say." Joey shrugged.

"Something about feelings..." Jen reminded her.

"I feel...I feel like it was just too fast...what happened tonight just went by in such a flash before I could even process anything."

"Joey, I-I understand I do...it's just when we were sitting there in the corner and it just seemed like you wanted me to do it as much as I wanted to do it...and then I did...and it just, well not it, but YOU just seemed to..."

"Stop."

"What I'm not doing anything."

"No. no just stop talking, and let me go there..." Joey interrupted.

"Ok, I guess." Jen felt a little confused.

"Tonight was great...the whole dinner and talking, everything was...in a word...amazing...and then in the moment, I just...I pulled myself in and then realized what was happening so I pulled myself back out again." Joey rubbed her forehead. Jen now understood the concept of her words.

"You got..."

"Scared...I got scared...and I wanted to and it seems like something as small as you trying to kiss me in the presence of a crowded restaurant made me realize that..."

"You weren't ready."

"Ok, so I finish your sentences and now you finish mine...god we sound like an..."

"Old married couple?" Jen couldn't help but laugh.

"Stop it you're scaring me, well, not really..." Joey started laughing as well.

"So umm...are we still fighting?" Jen asked in a slightly light concerned tone.

"Well..." Joey started turning and putting her nose up in the air.

"What?" (Oh no what now) she thought.

"I'm still mad at you Jen..." Joey scoffed. Jen sighed and gritted her teeth.  
"Can I ask why?" she said painfully.

"Because despite trying to finish my sentences, there's something else you need to finish." Joey turned and faced her quickly before turning back and looking away. Jen cocked her head a little trying to figure out what she was talking about, for some reason, it just wasn't registering in her head. Ok, she thought,  
let's try a hint.

"Can I have a hint at least..." Jen asked tapping Joey's shoulder.

"You want a hint...?" Joey asked still not looking at her.

"Uh, yeah...yeah a hint would be good right about now," Jen nodded in agreement with herself.

"Fine..." she said in a mad tone. With that, Joey turned around to Jen and just starred at her, they were a natural distance at first as Joey just looked at her...

"What are you doing?" Jen said. Joey continued to stare at her...she then scooted closer to her on the curb and put her hand on Jen's thigh, Jen broke the stare for a second to witness Joey's hand touching her thigh, she then looked back up and there it was. Jen realized exactly what Joey was doing, Joey was gazing at her...the same way she had earlier that evening right before Jen leaned across the table and almost kissed her. This time, Jen took caution, she leaned in a little and brushed her lips against the brunette's before flinching back a bit to check her reaction. Joey's lips were still prime and the wanting in her eyes had not changed, so Jen obeyed, pressing her lips against Joey's firmly and tilting her head sideways. Joey leaned into her more and took one finger up to her cheekbone, tickling the flesh as she continued to kiss her. Both girls felt the coldness of the curb start to fade into pure heat between each other, finally before it went too far, they pulled away. Joey looked down, feeling a little vulnerable.

"So..." Jen started to whisper "That was it huh?" Jen smiled.

"Uh huh...that was it..." Joey whispered back.

"But I thought you said you weren't..."

"Ready? No...that's what you said when you tried to finish my sentence, see what I said was I got scared...and that scared feeling was in reference to what would happen if you did kiss me...what I would feel...if what I thought I'd feel would be too much too soon, you know?"

"I know..." Jen pushed a strand of Joey's hair behind her ear. "You don't have to say anything else"  
she whispered stroking her cheek.

"Just one more thing..." Joey said piping up.

"Uh oh, now what..." Jen giggled.

"In the future..." Joey got up off the curb and offered Jen a hand to also get up.

"Yeesss..." Jen said lifting herself up with Joey's help.

"Don't try and finish my sentences unless you are absolutely sure what the next words out of my mouth are going to be," Joey said revealing an adorable half smile.

"I think I can manage that Jo..." Jen smiled back, taking a firmer grip on Joey's hand.

The girls made there way back over to Jen's car and got in, once inside Jen stopped just as she was about to put the key in the ignition. She leaned over to the passenger's seat and swept Joey up in yet another kiss, Joey sighed into her mouth and kissed her back sweetly. Jen pulled away and just smiled, she then started the engine and took off, taking the wheel with one hand and taking Joey's hand with the other. 


	26. An Old Photograph Of You And I

"You were the one that said it!" Joey laughed at Jen as they made their way into Joey's house.

"You're right, but I said Pamela Anderson was a barbie doll, not plastic!" Jen sarcastically joked back at Joey. The girls had been rocking out on their way home and heard a Tommy Lee song on the radio, hence, the Pam Anderson reference Jen just had to make without missing a beat. Both girls continued their laugh fest, they took off their jackets and sat down on the sofa.

"Oh god, my head hurts from laughing..." Joey said almost cracking up again. Jen could see she was on the brink of laughter all over again.

"No, Jo..don't...do...it!" Jen barely finished her sentence when she cracked up right along with Joey. She couldn't remember the last time she really had that much fun in just a ten minute car ride home, in fact she also couldn't remember they last time she'd laughed SO hard. Finally, both girls sank down on the sofa and took a deep breath.

"Ah, ok do you want a soda or something?" Joey asked wiping the laughing tears from her eyes.

"Whatcha got Ms Potter?" Jen sat up and ran her hands together. At that, Joey got up from the sofa and made her way over to the fridge where the note Bessie had left her earlier was still hanging up. "Get Milk." was all it read. There were other various items posted all over the fridge, magnets, late bill notices and plenty of pictures. Most where of Alexander seeing as Bessie had gone camera crazy since the day he was born, but there were others floating about on different parts of the cold device. One in particular stood out to Joey at that moment, right below the handle was a picture of Jen, Joey and Dawson standing outside on the dock during the filming of Dawson's first movie "Sea Creature From The Deep." In the picture taken by Pacey with Dawson's "still vision" feature on his video camera, Jen stood in the middle of both Dawson and Joey. Joey's face was not one of a happy camper, she looked mad and pissed off wanting nothing more than to grab the camera and push Pacey into the water. Of course, the picture was taken ages ago, but Joey seemed to have forgotten it was there.  
She gazed at it and moved it underneath a picture of Dawson making a goofy face. 

"Ok umm, orange juice, Diet Coke, V8 Juice and a bottle of milk, which I'm assuming is all the milk we have left/"

"What is that?"

"What's what?"

"That picture you just moved..."

"I didn't move anything..."

"Oh yes you did."

"No I didn't/"

"Come on, lemme seee!" Jen had snuck up behind Joey and watched her move her featured picture. She reached for the goofy Dawson picture and tried to move it but Joey blocked her head on. Then she tried the tickling method to get Joey to move but still no luck. Finally with Joey's body completely plastered over the fridge with arms spread wide open. Jen made final attempt. She put her hands in between the spaces of Joey's two arms, then she leaned in as close to her friend's face as she could.

"If you don't let me see..." she whispered running her words along Joey's neck. Joey closed her eyes, feeling the heat of Jen's breath was making her neck muscles throb, not to mention, some other areas as well. Jen continued by planting a soft kiss on the left side of Joey's neck before pulling back and looking up. "Then I may have to stop," Jen's sly grin crept out from under her innocent smile. Joey obliged, and moved out of her way. Jen moved the goofy Dawson picture and finally got what she wanted.

"Ok you saw it...woo hoo," Joey barked up in a funny tone.

"Aww look at us, and, oh look at you, you do not look too happy to be standing next to me." Jen pointed out Joey's facial expression and tried to obtain the same one on her face.

"Stop it Jen, it's not funny, it was before I 'KNEW' knew you" Joey did the little quotation marks with her fingers.

"Before you 'KNEW' knew me huh?" Jen laughed. Joey smiled and rolled her eyes playfully, while Jen posted the picture back onto the fridge.

"Did you even decide what you're thristy for?" Joey took the palm of her hand a tapped the middle of Jen's forhead as if to point out she forgot why they were at the fridge in the first place.

"Yeah actually I know what I'm thristy for," Jen said.

"Ok, what will it be..." Joey turned back and bent over while opening the fridge. Jen walked back over to her, put her hand over hers and closed the fridge. She then quickly whipped her around so they were standing nose to nose.

"You." Jen said. Joey's body quivered as Jen's gripped her around her waist tighter and gravitated her towards the couch. 


	27. Twisting My Stomache Into Knots

The girls continued their way over to the couch, still kissing, guiding themselves to the couch cushions by memory only at the least. Jen had known ahead of time that the Potter B&B was underbooked to say the least. It had been chilly recently with lots of summer rain and not many couples found the Capeside online weather report too pleasing. So the B&B hallways were..empty...with no guests. Joey who was closest to the couch removed one hand from Jen's waist to find the soft padding.

"I think this it," she whispered to Jen in between soft kisses, a little giggle escaped from her mouth as well. Jen stopped.

"What's so funny?" she smiled arms still linked around Joey.

"That I've lived here forever and suddenly had a brain lapse as to where my couch resided."

"Oh I'm sorry, is it me," Jen pleaded to her in a fake southern voice.

"Well Ms. Lindley I think It just might be, you have gotten me all flustered that I just lost all thought in my little ole head," Joey played along using the same tone.  
Jen looked down at Joey's shirt and wickedly smile when she noticed her obvious body heat from the redness on her upper chest. She proceeded to fully commit to that area with her lips pressing over Joey's collarbone and now to the redness of her upper chest. Joey softly sighed into Jen's hair as she worked her way from collarbone and back, quite a few times. Joey's eyes had been closed most of the time, but as Jen kissed her chest she opened them to observe, but before she got the chance, she glanced to her right, and realized something pink and flashy on the table next the couch. She let Jen continue her excursion whilst pushing her body closer to the side to see what it said.

"Gone to get some stuff to brighten up the B&B, I won't be late Bessie. PS: Andie called and said she might stop by later."

As much as it hurt to stop it had to be done. Joey pulled back from Jen.

"What's wrong?" Jen asked now a little flustered herself. Joey sighed and pointed to the pink flashy note.

"That," Joey said in a flat tone.

"Oh." Jen's voice held the same tone.

"I mean it's not like we can't..." Joey's voice trailed as she nervously ran a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Just not..." Jen looked down.

"Tonight." Joey whispered. At that Jen shook her head and wiggled off of the couch. She went to Joey's fridge and pulled out a Diet Coke, she dug her nails underneath the metal pully and managed to pull it half way up before realizing it was bent. when she tried pop it by pushing on it further, her finger slide over the soda's sharp metal edge and a small drop of blood appeared.

"Oww dammit...why do I always..." Jen shook her hand in pain and put her finger in her mouth. Joey got up quickly and went for a paper towel while rummaging through the "everything" draw in the kitchen for a band-aid.

"Here we go," she said, spotting a Barney band aid, she quickly opened it and brought it to Jen's finger.

"Wow, Baby Bop...VERY classy." Jen joked as Joey wrapped it around her finger. Once it was wrapped, Joey's hand graze Jen's entire hand and before she knew it,  
their hands were intertwined. Jen looked at their hands and then at Joey. She leaned in and Joey gulped, leaning in as well.

"We."

"Can't."

"I know."

Both girls popped outta their kiss daze knowing the type of trouble it could lead them to if they started something that could not be finished. Instead, Joey walked over to the fridge and got her own soda, then they both plopped back down on the couch.

"So..." Jen started.

"So..." Joey picked at her metal soda pully cautiously before popping it opened.

"So Andie is coming over?" Jen asked.

"I don't really know for sure, Bessie was kind of vague with that note." Joey shrugged.

"Well why don't you call her." Jen said making a tada hand motion to the phone.

"Why?" Joey's eyebrow twitched.

"I'd like to know if she plans to stop by." Jen said sitting up. "So I won't be here." Jen finished her sentence. Joey sat up quickly and looked at Jen in a confused matter.  
She knew that Jen and Andie had had a fight but she didn't know to what extent, what really stumped her was why Jen would want to avoid Andie all together and not want to at least talk to her. On the other hand, in a way Joey didn't want Jen to talk to Andie, because from what Joey knew of their fight it was about, them, being together, as a couple and under no circumstances did Joey want Jen to engage in "the talk" with Andie. See, in Joey's own little conversation world, which most of time included Dawson, the talk was the conversation you had when you were figuring out what you meant to one another, what were your feelings and where you were going to go from there. If Jen did stick around, and if Andie did stop by, Joey suspected that this whole situaution might be played out right in her very own living room, while she'd go on to excuse herself for them to conversate and re locate to her bedroom. Joey began to panic, she did not want this, whatever it was that Andie wanted, Joey wanted to be the one to get to her first, it was Andie who called Joey's and asked to come to HER house. Joey's feelings for Jen were now really starting to poke at her system and twist inside her stomache. So she did the only thing she could do.

"Ok Jen. well I mean what if she's on her way over here right now and we don't know it, you know her cell phone plan is getting updated and we can't call her, so I suggest if you don't wanna be here when she's here, then you should go now." Joey took a much needed breath after that sentence. Jen got up and threw her soda away and came back to Joey on the couch.

"Do you not want me to be here when she gets here?" Jen asked suspiciously.

"Do I not want YOU to be here, no, no.." Joey voiced squeaked on the last no. "I didn't say that."

"But you're telling me to go now..." Jen tilted her head and motioned to the door.

"I'm telling you to go, because you said you didn't want to be here when she gets here, obviously..YOU don't want to be here if or when she gets here." Joey firmly stated.

"Joey, you just said the same thing twice in one sentence..." Jen shook her head and laughed a little.

"Whatever, listen you told me on the docks that you guys had a fight, I have no clue if any what it was about, but if you aren't ready to discuss it with her, I understand"  
Joey nodded.

"I just don't want a WB television network drama played out in your living room Jo, and of all nights, not tonight...I'm just...not in the mood." Jen sighed.

"Ok, Well you think you could at least fill in the blanks for me of your fight with Andie..so I know what's going on." Joey asked.

"I think I can do that, but not...tonight." Jen got back up. "I'm gonna go, but I promise I will call you tomorrow ok?" she smiled as Joey walked her over to the door.

"Ok, oh hey Jen..." Joey called as Jen was about to open the door.

"Yeah?" Jen asked.

"We didn't just have another argument did we?" Joey's eyed looked pain.

"No...we just had a quick conversation spat of questions and answers." Jen said smiling.

"Yeah but, doesn't spat mean argument?" Joey put her hands on her hips and laughed. Jen stopped and walked away from the door and back to Joey, who was still standing, with her hands solid to her hips. Jen quickly leaned up to her and kissed her lips firmly. Joey took to the kiss but didnt have time to close her eyes. Jen pulled away and winked, turning back towards the door.

"What was that?" Joey giggled.

"Let's just call it a spat recovery technique." Jen said as she opened the screen door, turning back, looking to see Joey's adorable smile one last time. She got her wish and began to trudge down to her car. She fiddled with her keys and placed them in the door, turning the key.

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!

Headlights flickered and where turned off in the blink of a eye. Jen collected herself and looked to where she had jumped, about three feet back from her car.

"Jesus, I'm sorry Joey!" a voiced yelled from the other car. "It was dark and I thought you were the only one here so I just pulled right in and..."

"Yeah. I'm not Joey." Jen said in a mono tone as she brushed the dirt off her shirt that'd flown up from the tires screeching hault.

"Jen?"

"Andie." Jen said knowingly. 


	28. Parking Meter Not Included

"Was someone just run over out here?" Joey screamed from the porch as she ran back outside barefoot to see Andie and Jen arguing in the front seat of Andie's car, a high beam headlight haze filled the air. Joey ducked behind one of the row boats that was thankfully up on the family's small lawn after a small hole had sprang and Bodie was patching it up between odd chef jobs. Joey watched the young girl's lips cringe and curve and rotate over each word, but really all she could see was the moving, she couldn't actually hear their voices, just the sound of a semi familiar song blarring from the upturned back window speakers. Joey tried to give both girls the benefit of her concentration. She watched Andie for a bit,  
who had now resorted to alot of rapid hand movements and a little more than a tap of her head against the steering wheel.  
Joey than focused back on her recent kissing friend, who held the bridge of her nose between her fingers and seem to be sighing, taking deep breaths in and out with the small amount of air inside a window sealed car. This is what she was dreading, Andie has gotten to Jen first, and somehow from Jen saying she'd rather not be at the Potter residence when the blonde arrived, was now seated directly beside her in the front seat of her car. Although she didn't want the drama, at this point she'd give anything to be an insect on the backseat floor of Andie's car, even though when she over analyzed it at that moment realized that Andie's car was too clean to ever carry such a creature, She shook her head slightly when she realized her mind had wondered to something so stupid. Joey began picking at her fingers and glanced down at the ground for a second, her feet were dirty and now she realized she was just spying. She decided whatever the two car bond girls were discussing, she'd eventually hear about it. Joey still creeping, back slowly towards the rear of her house, keeping herself hidden until she reached the side of the house and was out of sight. Just as she made her way to go around to the back door she inadvertantly looked back up at the car one last time, where she saw Andie's lips against Jen's. A famaliar sting went through Joey's system, the kiss was over very quick, but still she thought,  
why the hell was there kissing going on at all? Were they not fighting? Were Jen's lips not on hers less than ten minutes ago? Joey frowned and gulped down a huge breath of Capeside air, she made her back inside her house through the back door and plopped onto her bed, holding her knees to her chest. She zoned for what felt like a minute when she heard footsteps in front of her.

"Joey....?"

"Yeah." she looked up bleakly.

"Ok well at least I know you weren't carried away by aliens and your body is all that remains, I've only been calling your name for five minutes, this stuff doesn't carry itself!" Bessie huffed putting down the groceries. Joey looked back at her confused.

"I must have been zoning...I'm sorry...when did you get home?" she shook it off.

"Ten minutes ago..didn't you even hear the horn?" she huffed again.

"No..." she said defeated.

"What about Jen?" Bessie looked around expecting to find the other girl somewhere in Joey's room.

"Jen isn't here." Joey said with a tone of weirdness as she brushed a strand of light colored dirt from her shirt.

"Jen's not here?" Bessie flinched.

"No...why would you think she was here?" Joey asked back a bit defensively.

"I dunno Joey, maybe because her freakin' car is parked out front??" Bessie motioned to the front door. A lump of some part of Joey's insides melted into a formation rock at the side of her chest. Joey got up quickly and moved to the front area of the living room and roamed her eyes out through the window, there in the dim light of the porch, she saw Jen's car, at a stand still, in the same spot it was when she had arrived earlier, with Andie's car nowhere in sight. 


End file.
